Corazón de León&Astusia de Serpiente
by WALIXELA
Summary: Creció soportando el desprecio de muchos por su estatus en el mundo magico, sin saber que en sus venas corría sangre pura pero por sobre todo sin saber que sus verdaderos padres eran sus principales enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos! este es mi primer fic en Harry Potter y bueno para empezar pido disculpas por cualquier error gramatical pero nunca fui buena en eso de donde van los puntos y comas y todo eso espero que les guste se que este primer capitulo no dice mucho de quienes seran los protagonistas pero en el 3er o 4to capitulo lo sabran aunque ya se pueden hacer idea de quienes son, solo e visto las peliculas asi que si algun dato esta mal pues perdonenme pero si e cambiado algunas cosas porque esta es una histria AU con un poco de cannon pero

acepto ideas para la historia

bueno ya se que las notas de autor son aburridas asi que aqui les dejo el primer capitulo

comenten porfavor!

* * *

><p>Si alguna vez creíste que Bellatrix Lastrange tuvo corazón estas en la razón hubo una época en la que la bruja a pesar de seguir al ser más despiadado del mundo mágico fue feliz, no me refiero a la felicidad de matar o torturar sino a la verdadera felicidad, Bellatrix alguna vez tuvo una familia ella y Rodolphus tuvieron una hermosa hija a la cual amaban con todo su corazón. La pequeña Isabella como ellos la habían llamado para que tuviera el mismo diminutivo que su madre "Bella" su pequeña Isabella quien a la temprana edad de 6 meses empezó a mostrar señales de magia era lo único puro que tuvieron ellos en sus vidas era la única debilidad de una de las brujas más temidas Bellatrix Lastrange. Y quien iba a decir que Bellatrix le demostró amor a alguien alguna vez en su vida pero si lo hizo amo a su hija con todo su corazón y la perdida de esta fue la que termino de volver completamente negro ese corazón la pérdida del único ser que para ella merecía su amor la volvió la maniática y despiadada bruja que era ahora, que la hizo hundirse mas en la obscuridad de lo que ya estaba, y fue la persona a la que ella le es más fiel, le persona a la que ella tanto idolatra y la persona que le hizo creer que los buenos mataron a su hija por simple venganza cuando la verdad su hija fue asesinada porque aparecía en una profecía que podría perjudicar su actual postura de poder, si el nombre de Isabella estaba en la profecía que anunciaba que una poderosa bruja con el corazón de León y la astucia de una Serpiente seria la que guiaría al elegido acabar con el señor tenebroso, pero en verdad estaría muerta su hija o eso fue lo que le hicieron creer a esta bruja y su amo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~5 de junio de 1980~<strong>

En una hermosa mansión yacían dos hombres en la vistosa sala de esta a la espera de noticias, uno era alto con un cuerpo formidable sus ojos eran color caramelo el cabello castaño, el otro era un hombre alto también pero este tenía el cabello rubio cenizo casi blanco de ojos grises como las nubes de un día nublado, ambos estaban en silencio pues ninguno de los dos había pasado por esto antes pero por los gritos que escuchaban salir de uno de los cuartos de la mansión no parecía ser una buena experiencia.

-"No puedo esperar más"- declaro el castaño cuyo nombre era Rodolphus Lanstrage

-"pues tendrás que hacerlo, recuerda que Cissy dijo que Bella no quería que la vieras así"- contesto esta vez el rubio quien era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

-"Que no entiendes que no puedo escuchar más sus gritos!"- contesto Rodolphus

-"Espera aquí le preguntare a Cissy como van, además no quiero que este ahí más tiempo ella está embarazada y no le hará nada bien ver todo el proceso del parto"- contestó Lucius al tiempo que se paraba y se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba su cuñada y esposa pero no logro su cometido porque antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió revelando a una medimaga y a su esposa con un semblante de cansancio pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-"¿Cómo esta Bella?"- pregunto el preocupada Rodolpus

- "Bien… exhausta pero bien, ¿Quieres pasar a ver a tu esposa y conocer a tu hija Rodolphus?"- le pregunto un muy exhausta Narcisa Malfoy pero lo único que escucho como respuesta fueron las pisadas que daba con rapidez Rodolphus cuando se dirigía hacia el cuarto donde estaban las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Al entrar al cuarto no pudo ocultar más su emoción al ver a su esposa sostener en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, se acercó cautelosamente a ellas dándole un beso en la frente a Bellatrix para luego dirigir su mirada su pequeña hija. Era hermosa las facciones de su rostro eran muy parecidas a las de su madre pero tenía unos hermosos ojos caramelo y cabello castaño como el, era la mezcla perfecta de ellos dos . dudo un poco al tomarla entre sus brazos porque temía lastimarla pero su esposa lo alentó a que lo hiciera y así poco a poco Rodolphus tomo a su hija en brazos con mucho cuidado, la pequeña movía sus manitas en forma tierna como lo hace cualquier recién nacido, Rodoplphus comenzó a acariciar su rostro con la parte de atrás de dos de sus dedos era tan suave y tierna y entonces ella hizo un movimiento con su manita y tomo el dedo de su papa poder llevarlo a su boca pero este no la dejo lo cual la hizo llorar de inmediato.

-"Creo que tiene hambre"- dijo el al momento que se la alcanzaba de nuevo a Bellatrix

-"Entonces no la hagamos esperar"- contesto Bellatrix acercándosela para alimentarla sintiendo una gran emoción al sentir como su hija empezaba comer.

-"Bueno y como le pondrán a mi ahijada"- dijo una voz grave con un tono tétrico que al solo escucharla provocaba escalofríos, si era el. El mismísimo Tom Ryddle que a diferencia de los presentes en la habitación su felicidad era fingida pues pensaba que los niños no eran mas que una debilidad pues estos ablandaban el corazón de sus padres y por lo visto estaba en lo cierto.

-"Pues… yo había pensado en Isabella, para que la llamemos como su madre 'Bella'"- dijo Rodolphus

-"Es perfecto me gusta!"- dijo una muy entusiasmada Bellatrix

-"Me parece bien"- contesto Voldemort- "ahora déjenme abrazarla"-dijo este estirando los brazos para abrazar a la niña pero al momento que la tuvo en sus brazos una sensación muy extraña lo rodeo, jamás en su vida había tenido una sensación como esa pero se sentía amenazado por la pequeña y si algo había llevado a Voldemort a donde estaba era su instinto asi que se hizo una nota mental de jamás perder de vista a la niña y al parecer él no fue el único en sentirlo pues la pequeña comenzó a llorar sonoramente en ese instante lo cual hizo que Voldemort se la alcanzara a Bellatrix con rapidez pues no soportaba a los niños llorones.

-"Toma no quiero que mi ahijada llore"- dijo este

-"Ven pequeña no llores era solo tu padrino"- dijo la madre mirando a la niña con una mirada llena de amor.

-"Bueno es mejor que dejemos a las dos 'Bellas' descansar ha sido un día muy cansado para ambas y será mejor que duerman un poco"- dijo Narcisa- "si necesitas algo solo llámame"-dijo por ultimo antes de salir sin percatarse de la severa mirada que le dirigía Voldemort ¿Quien se creía ella para darle órdenes a el?

-"dime Narcisa como osas a darme órdenes a mí" – dijo Voldemort con un tono de severidad haciendo que el ambiente en el cuarto se volviera pesado y se llenara de temor

-"Yo lo siento mi Señor"- dijo titubeando la mujer ahora llena de miedo

-"más te vale, y no te castigo solo porque sé que eso incomodaría a mi ahijada, y porque tú también estas embarazada"-le dijo este antes de salir, todos respiraron con alivio y le dieron una mirada a madre e hija antes de salir de la habitación para dejarlas descansar, sin saber que al salir los esperaba su "señor"

- "bueno Narcisa ahora si te voy a dar el castigo que te mereces por atreverte a darme ordenes"- dijo Voldemort al tiempo que realizaba un hechizo para silenciar el cuarto y así no despertar a Bellatrix e Isabella.

-"Mi señor le ruego me castigue a mí en lugar de mi esposa"- dijo Lucius al momento que hacía reverencia.

-"En esta ocasión mi querido Lucius tendrás que observar porque Narcisa tiene que aprender su lección"- dijo este

Mientras tanto Narcisa estaba estática como estatua en medio de la sala con los ojos abiertos llenos de terror, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, su corazón latía contra su pecho como un tambor de tribu africana lo que menos quería en ese momento era ser castigada por una impertinencia ella conocía muy bien los castigos del señor tenebroso y sabía que la vida de su hijo corría peligro.

-"Crucio!"-fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer al suelo en medio de gritos y un dolor tan grande que no podía ni siquiera describir era como estar en medio de una piscina de ajugas que se incrustaban en su piel de una forma tan dolorosa. Y así como empezó termino pero fueron solo segundos que le sirvieron para respirar porque volvió a sentir el mismo dolor segundos después que ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios gritos lo único que quería era que terminara porque sentía que no lo podía soportar más que si no le levantaban el hechizo se moriría.

- "fueron solo dos por un poco de consideración a que estas embarazada"- dijo Voldemort antes de desaparecerse, al instante Lucius corrió hacia su esposa para levantarla del suelo

-"Lucius ayúdame él bebe!"- dijo esta antes de desmayarse en los brazos de su esposo este la tomo de inmediato a San Mungo pues a diferencia de Bellatrix ella si podía entrar al hospital sin recibir tantas miradas de hostilidad y ni un Auror esperándola para arrestarla, al llegar al hospital varios medimagos comenzaron a auxiliarla mientras la trasladaban a un área donde pudieran trabajar mejor.

2 horas pasaron para que Lucius recibiera noticias de su esposa

-"Señor debido al hechizo del que fue víctima su esposa se le adelanto el parto"- dijo uno de los medimagos

- "Pero como si ella solo tiene 7 meses de embarazo"-

-"Pues la fuerza con que fue impactada hizo que entrara en labor de parto y tuviera a su hijo"- al escucharlo Lucius sintió que su corazón daba vuelta pero de feliciadad ahora sabía que su esposa estaba bien y su hijo aunque antes de tiempo también lo estaba y sin pedirle permiso al medimago camino hacia el cuarto donde estaba su esposa y entro al verla algo llamado ilusión inundo su corazón allí estaban Cissy y su primogénito aunque la primera lucia muy pálida más que Bella unas horas atrás supuso que había sido demasiado para su esposa en un solo día y quiso dar la vuelta y dejarla descansar pero pudo más la curiosidad de conocer a su hijo.

-"Cómo te sientes"-

-"Cansada pero feliz"- el bebe que Narcisa sostenía en sus brazos era de piel muy blanca sin un solo cabello en la cabeza pero ellos estaban seguros que sería rubio como el de su padre y para el toque de perfección unos hermosos ojos grises como los de su padre.

-"Es… es"- dijo señalando a su hijo

-"Hermoso"- completo Narcisa

-"Raro no... que por cuestión del destino nuestro hijo y la hija de Bella hayan nacido el mismo día"-

-"Si pero no podría estar más feliz"- contesto Narcisa con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-"¿Ya sabes cómo lo llamaremos?"- pregunto Lucius

-"Estaba pensado que llevara tu nombre"-

-"Me alagas pero me gustaría un nombre diferente para el"-

-"¿Que te parece Draco? significa Dragón en latín y sé que tu animal favorito son los dragones" - dijo Narcisa

-"Entonces se llamara Draco Lucius Malfoy"- Contesto el padre orgulloso- "Bueno descansa que yo voy a darle la noticia a tu hermana y cuñada vengo por ti mañana"- dijo Lucius Antes de darle un Beso a su esposa y un ademan de caricia a su hijo para después salir de la habitación de hospital.

La verdad era que Lucius nunca había sido un hombre afectuoso para él era difícil demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente porque esa había sido la forma en que había crecido, había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos a esconderlos detrás de una máscara de indiferencia y estaba tan acostumbrado hacerlo que le era difícil desasirse de esa máscara pero en el fondo él sabía que Narcisa lo conocía muy bien como para entender que el si estaba emocionado y orgulloso de su hijo desde ya que el si los amaba y también sabía que ella lo perdonaba por no demostrarlo abiertamente y con ese pensamiento salió de San Mungo directo a la mansión Lastrange para darle la noticia a su cuñada y esperar sus reacciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero no decepcionarlos travez pido disculpas por cualquier error gramatical que tenga el capitulo tambien quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos tambien espero actualizar seguido mientras este de vacacciones en la universidad, espero que les guste y sin mas los dejo leer **

**comenten porfis**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA MARCA Y UNA PROFECIA <strong>

**~6 meses después~**

Hoy Isabella y Draco cumplían 6 meses de edad y lo que para unos padres fue alegría para otros fue motivo de envidia y es que la pequeña Isabella decidió mostrar sus dotes de bruja cuando todos estaban presentes, algo que desato el orgullo de Bellatrix y la envidia de Lucius.

Todos los adultos estaban reunidos en el salón con los dos bebes en los brazos de sus madres quienes justamente estaban sentadas una a lado de la otra cuando Isabella estiro sus pequeñas manitas y todos observaron con gran asombro que su biberón flotaba en el aire y se dirigía hacia ella pero como era su primera experiencia con magia el biberón se desplomo a medio camino cayendo al suelo provocando que la pequeña se molestara y comenzara a llorar.

-"¡Vieron eso!"-exclamo Bella

-"Claro que lo vimos"- contesto Lucius en un tono seco

-"¿No me digas que estas celoso Lucius?"- dijo Bella en un tono burlón a lo cual este contesto quedándose en silencio. Para ver a Bella dirigirse al cuarto para prepararle otro biberón a Isabella y aprovechar para cambiarla.

Aunque a Narcisa no le causó mucha gracia que su sobrina comenzara a mostrar magia antes que Draco decidió guardárselo para ella misma y no demostrarlo como lo hizo Lucius se levantó del sofá con gracia como característica de las mujeres de su familia y se dirigió al mismo cuarto que Bellatrix para cambiar a su hijo. Al entrar al cuarto Bellatrix ya estaba alimentando a su ya cambiada hija.

-"No me digas que tú también te vas a poner igual que tu maridito"-

-"No claro que no aunque me hubiera gustado que mi hijo mostrara sus dotes de magia antes que Isabella no tengo porque amargarte el momento"- contesto Narcisa cuando algo en la barbilla de Isabella capto su atención justo debajo de esta estaba lo que parecía ser una marca de nacimiento y no cualquier marca porque esta pertenecía a la familia Black pero no todas las Black la tenían. Se decía que en cada generación nacería una bruja o mago muy poderoso proveniente de esta familia y lo identificaría la media luna debajo de su barbilla, su madre había tenido la marca y de sus primos y hermanas Bellatrix la había heredado pero lo que le sorprendió fue que por tercera vez consecutiva la heredara una bruja y no un mago y que además la haya heredado alguien de su círculo familiar así que madre, hija y nieta habían heredado la marca que indicaba que estaban destinadas a ser grandes brujas ya fuera del lado del bien o del lado del mal.

-"Bella ¿has visto lo que tiene Isabella debajo de la barbilla?"- Pregunto Narcisa

-"Claro que he visto la marca, sabía que si alguien debía heredarla era mi hija o esperabas que lo hiciera tu hijo"- dijo Bellatrix muy orgullosa dando en el clavo pues Narcisa tenía la esperanza que su hijo heredara la marca de la familia pues estaba segura que la hija de Andrómeda no la había heredado pero al parecer como siempre a Bellatrix le había tocado el plato grande.

-"No se sabe quién tendrá la marca hasta que esta se muestra"- contesto Narcisa

-"Bueno pues en este caso ya se mostró… y lo hizo en mi hija"-

A Narcisa no le quedo de otra más que quedarse callada pues no tenía nada más que decir y aunque Isabella tuviera la marca ella sabía que su hijo sería un gran mago con o sin media luna pero a diferencia de Bella aunque estaba un poco molesta por la situación se alegraba por sus sobrina pues la pequeña se había ganado su corazón desde el momento en que la vio nacer, ella sabía que Isabella se encontraba en una mejor posición que su hijo, poseía un marca que indicaba que haría grandes cosas, era la ahijada del Señor Tenebroso quien desde un principio demostró preferencia por la niña, todo parecía indicar que la niña tenía un futuro prometedor y a ella le alegraba.

Los meses fueron pasando y ambos niños estaban creciendo y desarrollando su magia muy bien especialmente Isabella quien a solo unos días de cumplir un año hacia que las cosas flotaran hacia ella sin ninguna dificultad y estas ya no se caían al suelo a medio camino. Las cosas con Lord Voldemort seguían igual y aunque demostrara preferencia por Isabella casi no la abrazaba pues cada vez que lo hacia la pequeña soltaba a llorar. El Señor Tenebroso se volvía cada día más poderoso y ganaba más seguidores los mortífagos se multiplicaban y ganaban fuerza mientras que el lado dela luz apenas lograba contrarrestarlos cada vez habían más muertes de mestizos e hijos de muggles o estos simplemente desaparecían.

Ya faltaban solo dos semanas para que los hijos de Bellatrix y Lucius cumplieran su primer año de vida y planeaban celebrarlo a lo grande el pequeño Draco se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su madre y Bellatrix tenía en brazos a su pequeña Bella cuando Draco se bajó de las piernas de su madre para caminar hacia su padre algo que hizo que Bellatrix abriera los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

-"oh Bella no lo sabias Draco ya camina solo" -dijo Lucius con un tono de orgullo hacia su hijo y burla hacia Bellatrix pues Isabella aun no caminaba sola. Pero si Lucius creyó que con eso dejaría callada a Bella estaba muy equivocado.

-"Que bien que Draco ya camine al menos le gano a mi hija en algo tan insignificante como caminar porque en todo lo demás le ha ganado Isabella, claro es una pena que el caminar no le sirva para comunicarse con las personas porque déjame decirte que tu hijo no dice ni media palabra, no como Bella que a su corta edad ya sabe muchas palabras y las pronuncia correctamente. "- le contesto con voz triunfante Bellatrix que como siempre dejo callado a Lucius.

Y esta era la rutina entre cuñados algo a lo que Narcisa ya estaba muy acostumbrada, desde que los niños habían nacido no habían hecho más que competir por quien hacía mejor las cosas o quien las hacía primero algo que a Narcisa no le importa pues ella no era la mujer fría que aparentaba ser a ella solo le interesaba el bienestar de su familia y si estaba del lado obscuro era por eso mismo por estar al lado de su esposo y familia lo que ella no sabía era que muy pronto un suceso la volvería verdaderamente fría y sobreprotectora con su hijo al mismo tiempo.

**~Casi dos meses después~**

Al mundo había salido una profecía que había llegado a oídos del mismísimo Lord Voldemort una profecía que anunciaba la llegada de un niño que tendría el poder para derrotar al que no debía ser nombrado pero lo que nadie sabía era que existía otra profecía que solo habían escuchado dos personas y no precisamente "buenas personas" y esas dos personas eran nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy y Tom Ryddle.

Ambos se encontraban torturando a una vidente quien precisamente era Sybill Trelawney para que les diera otra profecía o siquiera una pista para saber cómo detener al niño que supuestamente derrotaría a Lord Voldemort cuando por fin sus torturas dieron resultado de la boca de la profesora de Hogwarts salió una profecía que cambiaría para siempre la vida de Bellatrix Lastrange.

"**Cuando haya despertado el sexto mes llegara al mundo la que llevara al elegido a la victoria… Nacida entre las serpientes pero criada por los que ellos más desprecian la media luna será su signo y su corazón tan justo como el de un León y su inteligencia como la astucia de una serpiente serán sus principales armas"**

Fueron las últimas palabras de la profesora antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Llevaron Sybill a las mazamorras para encerrarla en una celda aunque lo más lógico hubiera sido que la matarán para que la profecía no llegara a oídos de Dombledore pero querían mantenerla viva para ver si les podía dar más pistas.

-"Tenemos que encontrar a esa niña Lucius, no podemos permitir que viva"- dijo Voldemort sin ningún sentimiento es su voz

En ese momento Lucius Malfoy cometió un error del que después se arrepentiría, un error con el cual se convirtió en la mano derecha de Voldemort quitándole el puesto a Bellatrix ganándosela de enemiga y con el que prácticamente destruyo su matrimonio, pues él ya sabía de quien hablaba esa profecía y si borraban del mapa a la hija de Bellatrix su hijo sería el predilecto de su señor y sin pensarlo dos veces lo dijo

-"Mi señor… creo saber de quién habla esa profecía"-

-"Entonces habla"-

-"Es la hija de Bellatrix, Nacida de dos Slytherin, y posee la marca de las Black la media luna igual a la de su madre esa marca indica que será muy poderosa y la niña es muy inteligente todo coincide menos lo del corazón de león pero estoy seguro que es ella"-

-"Bueno Lucius pues entonces hay que asegurarse que esa niña crezca entre las serpientes para que su corazón no sea ni justo ni noble"-

-"Como usted diga mi señor"- dijo Lucius dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Con que esa era la razón de la sensación que le había provocado la niña al abrazarla, esa niña era una amenaza, él sabía cuán grande podía llegar a ser el poder de esa niña pues si Bellatrix casi igualaba su poder eso significaba que esa niña podía llegar a ser igual o mejor que su madre y por eso mismo no la había mandado a matar en el instante en que Lucius le dijo que la niña era la misma de la profecía porque conocía a donde podía llegar su poder y si ese poder estaba de su lado no había de que preocuparse lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que Dombledore no se enterara de la profecía y entonces la victoria sería de él pues cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrar la casa donde se escondían la sangre sucia Evans y Potter y al encontrarla lo único que tenía que hacer era matarlos en especial a su hijo y el mundo mágico estaría por completo en sus manos con lo que él no contaba era que en el preciso momento en el que el abandono la mansión Malfoy Sybill sería rescatada y con eso sus planes cambiarían.

-"Lo siento mi señor pero no sabemos cómo escapo"- dijo un tembloroso Lucius

-"Como que no sabes si estaba en tu casa prácticamente en tus narices… crucio"- repitió Voldemort

-"Si no es porque Snape me informo que vio a esa inútil excusa de bruja en Hogwarts ni cuenta te das que ya ni siquiera estaba en tu casa… crucio" ese era el cuarto que le lanzaba y el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

-"ponte de pie… sabes que tendremos que cambiar de planes ahora"- Lucius solo asintió

-"Hay que matar a la hija de Bellatrix antes de que el idiota de Dombledore ponga sus manos sobre ella"- el solo volvió a asentir

-"bien no sé cómo le vas hacer pero para mañana en la noche esa niña tiene que estar muerta"- Sentencio Voldemort con una voz más tenebrosa y obscura que de costumbre.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola aqui estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo aunque no estoy muy convecida de que sea bueno pero no queria tardarme mas **

**gracias por sus comentarios favoritos y alertas aunque quisiera tener mas comentarios para saber que les parace tambien me vendrian bien algunas ideas para el siguiente capitulo si quieren que sea de la infancia de hermione o ya cuando ella entra a hogwarts enfin espero recibir sus comentarios e ideas **

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy llegó a su casa con un sabor amargo en su boca, aunque había logrado su propósito no se sentía tan triunfante como quería, la verdad era que a él no le importaba su cuñada pero a su esposa si y su esposa si le importaba y también le tenía cariño a la niña. Él sabía que esto iba lastimar a Narcisa de alguna manera, él podía ver el amor que Narcisa le tenía a la pequeña y sabía que ya estaba muy encariñada con la niña porque Bellatrix siempre le dejaba a la niña cuando se iba a alguna misión y eso era algo que facilitaría su plan lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era convencer a su esposa de que esto era lo mejor para todos aunque su llegada a casa la haría dudar por un momento<p>

-"Lucius que bueno que ya estás aquí, este par me ha dado mucho trabajo hoy"- dijo Narcisa señalando a los dos niños sentados en el suelo en ese momento la niña se paró del suelo y camino hacia Lucius para abrazarse a su pierna y luego verlo con esos grandes y expresivos ojos caramelo a lo cual este no pudo reprimir las ganas de abrazarla y así lo hizo. Esa niña tenía algo que hacía que las personas no pudieran odiarla, pero para que su Señor pudiera dominar al mundo mágico por completo la niña que tenía en sus brazos debía morir y por muy cruel que fuera daba gracias a Merlín que no fuera su hijo al que tuviera que matar.

-"¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? No has hablado nada desde que llegaste"-

-"Debemos hablar, manda a Dobby a acostar a los niños y luego ve al estudio"- contesto Lucius muy serio

-"E… está bien"- contesto está sabiendo de antemano que esto no era nada bueno-"Dobby lleva a los niños a tomar la siesta"

-"si ama"-

El camino al estudio fue quizá la peor angustia que haya pasado aparte de la tortura del día del nacimiento de Draco, el tono seco de Lucius había activado todas sus alarmas, su instinto le decía que esto no era nada bueno que lo que estaba a punto de venirse no iba traer nada bueno y Narcisa como toda serpiente confiaba plenamente en su instinto.

-"¿Que sucede?-pregunto Narcisa

-"Como debes saber hay una profecía que anuncia la llegada de un niño que tendrá el poder de derrotar a nuestro Señor"- Narcisa solo asintió

-"Bueno hace poco salió a la luz otra profecía que dice que una bruja muy poderosa será la que lleve al elegido a derrotar a nuestro Señor y lamento decirte esto pero Isabella es esa bruja y el Señor Tenebroso me ha encomendado la misión de matarla"-

-"! Estás Loco! No puedes matar a una niña de un año Lucius piensa que harías si fuera Draco"-

-"Pues estoy seguro que a Bella no le temblaría la mano antes de matar a nuestro hijo si así se lo pidiera Voldemort"-

-"No estamos hablando de lo que haría Bella en esta situación si no de qué harías tu si matan a tu hijo de un año a sangre fría"-

-"Cissy tienes que entenderlo es ella o nuestra familia, si no la mato los muertos seremos nosotros"-

-"¡No!... Tiene que haber otra forma, no puedes matar a Isabella, ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido marcada por una profecía"

-"No hay otra forma sabes que al Señor Tenebroso no se le puede engañar y si nosotros tratamos de hacerlo nos torturara de la peor manera"-

-"Si Lucius si hay una manera solo tenemos que encontrarla juntos, pero por favor no mates a Isabella"-

-"Solo tenemos hasta esta noche para encontrar otra salida, y si no la encontramos tendré que matarla"- le contesto dándose la vuelta para salir del estudio

Dos horas más tarde Narcisa se aparecía en un barrio muggle con Isabella dormida en sus brazos, el lugar era uno de los más lujos de toda Inglaterra pues aunque Isabella fuera a crecer con esos sucios muggles aún merecía lo mejor. Examinó todas las casas con cuidado, todos eran grandes y bellas pero en todas habían luces prendidas y si alguno de estos muggles la miraba el plan no resultaría cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar una de las ultimas casas y una de las más bellas y la única con las luces apagadas, el auto parqueado en frente de la casa le dio indicios de que esta no estaba abandonada, comenzó a caminar aún con un poco de duda pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo era esto o que la matarán, cuando por fin llego a la casa la embargo un sentimiento de tristeza, pues supo que quizá nunca más la volvería a ver, ella tenía intención de vigilarla y ver que estos muggles la tratarán bien pero también sabía que eso sería difícil pues no quería levantar ninguna sospecha porque si su señor se enteraba no solo mataría a Isabella sino a su familia también.

Despacio coloco a Isabella en la puerta y presiono el botón que todos tocaban para que abrieran la puerta para luego esconderse detrás de unos arbustos esperando a que alguien saliera para recoger a su sobrina. Al cabo de unos segundos un hombre alto de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos azules salió, Narcisa observo con lágrimas en los ojos como aquel hombre tomaba en brazos a la niña y lego entraba a la casa serrando la puerta tras de sí. Ese hombre jamás escucho el pop que indico la desaparición de Bella pues sus ojos estaban clavados en la niña que sostenía en brazos, el y su esposa se acababan de casar y aún no pensaban en tener hijos ambos eran exitosos en su trabajo el como el dueño y director de uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad y ella como abogada, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que Jane su esposa no dejaría que por ningún motivo el llevara a esta pequeña a un orfanato.

Dos horas más tarde en la mansión Malfoy estaba a punto de estallar una bomba que cambiaría para siempre a las dos hermanas Black

-"Cissy ya llegamos"- anuncio Bellatrix pero esta se paró en seco al ver a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos y con lo que parecía un bebe en sus brazos

-"Bella, te juro que lo intente todo pero no pude salvarla, yo no llegue a tiempo y ellos los malditos de la estúpida Orden del Fenix ellos… matarón a Isabella"-

Por un momento no sucedió nada Bellatrix se quedó dónde estaba, su expresión en blanco y su cuerpo rígido detrás de ella su esposo estaba de la misma manera no lo podían creer, eso no podía ser cierto, su hija no podía estar muerta, si ella estaba destinada a ser una gran bruja la mejor de su generación, su pequeña que había dejado al cuidado de su hermana y justo ahí se detuvieron sus pensamientos para darle paso a la ira de una madre destrozada, con pasos agigantados llego hasta su hermana y le arrebato a la niña retiro la manta para ver el hermoso rostro de su hija parecía dormida pero el frio de su piel le grito que no. Ella no estaba dormida estaba muerta una lagrima hizo su camino por el descompuesto rostro de Bellatrix para caer sobre el de la niña, la atrajo hasta su pecho y más lagrimas acompañaron a la primera.

-"No puede ser mi niña, no pequeña despierta, mírame llamame mama como siempre lo haces cuando despiertas, handa mi pequeña despierta tenemos que irnos a casa, Isabella- dijo sacudiendo ligeramente a la niña-"¡Isabella!"- Grito esta vez –"No puede ser si esta mañana estabas bien"- volteo a ver a su hermana con un odio tan grande que todos los vidrios de las ventanas del cuarto se rompieron

-"¡Es tu culpa, tu no la cuidaste. Tú la mataste, me la quitaste maldita…crucio!"- Narcisa cayo al piso gritando de dolor sentía que se quemaba por dentro ni siquiera el crucio de Voldemort le había causado tanto dolor como en ese momento

-"Expelliarmus" – grito Lucius-" esto no es culpa de nadie más que de esos malditos de la orden ellos vinieron aquí acabar con todos yo fui el que no llegó a tiempo para salvarla, esos malditos se aprovecharon de que Cissy estaba sola para atacarla en ese momento los niños estaban alejados no le dio tiempo de correr"-

-"¡Tú no te metas… esto también es culpa tuya por no querer proteger la mansión como es debido! Avada …

-"Bella"- se dejó oír la voz ronca de Rodolphus quien hasta ese momento no había salido del shock él era quien sostenía a su hija ahora, quiso romper a llorar en ese momento pero no pudo no enfrente de ellos además tenía que calmar a su esposa o habría más muertes que solo la de su hija

-"no volverás a Isabella a la vida matando a Lucius o a su esposa mejor ven con migo a casa y preparemos a nuestra hija para… para su funeral "- sin decir más se acercó a ella la tomo de la mano y desaparecieron.

Al siguiente día la primera plana del diario el Profeta anunciaba la misteriosa muerte de la pequeña hija de dos de los mortífagos más temidos del mundo mágico y al mismo tiempo se llevaba a cabo el entierro de la misma en el mausoleo de los Black solo los allegados a la pareja asistieron pero esta vez ninguno de los dos dejo caer una sola lagrima la mirada de Bellatrix se había vuelto vacía una mirada que en poco tiempo se volvería maniática mientras que la de Rodolphus simplemente no decía nada, su rostro estaba simplemente tenso pero de ahí nada…Narcisa lloraba agarrada del brazo de su marido el cual tenía un expresión de miedo y lord Voldemort tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro pero lo que nadie sabía a excepción de los Malfoy era que lo qua habían enterrado ahí era un elfo domestico con un hechizo muy poderoso que lo hacía ver como Isabella y que la verdadera Isabella estaba en algún lugar del Londres muggle.

-"No te preocupes Bella tendrás tu venganza, la muerte de mi ahijada no se quedara así aunque si te sirve de consuelo puedo asegurarte que tu hija no será la única niña muerta"- dijo este antes de desaparecerse

**~DOS SEMANAS DESPUES~**

El Señor tenebroso por fina había encontrado la casa de los Potter, Voldemort ya podía saborear el poder completo solo para el pero algo salió mal, la maldición asesina había rebotado y lo había destruido, se habían acabado los tiempos obscuros, ya no había que esconderse, pero Bella aún quería su venganza y fue por ella al torturar a los Longbottom pero no los torturo para saber dónde se encontraba Voldemort los torturo solo por venganza lo que le costó ir a prisiónlo cual no le importó pues no tenía una razón para luchar por su libertad. Narcisa Malfoy al enterarse de la muerte de Voldemort regreso al barrio muggle en el que había dejado a Isabella, la iba recuperar y le diría a Bella por lo menos ella tendría un motivo para no dejarse vencer en azkaban.

-"Disculpe no sabe a qué hora regresan los mug-dueños de la casa que esta hayá"- le pregunto Narcisa a un hombre que se encontraba afuera de su casa en ese instante

-"oh usted se refiere al Doctor y la abogada, ellos se mudaron la semana pasada, jamás los había visto tan felices como el día que encontraron a la niña en la puerta de su casa, pero tenían tanto miedo de que la madre o la policía se las quitara que se mudaron a empezar de nuevo a otro país, se fueron ayer aunque no creo que sea para siempre porque no vendieron la casa"- contesto el señor

Esos asquerosos muggles se habían llevado a su sobrina quien sabe a dónde y ahora como la iba encontrar si ni siquiera a sus vecinos les habían informado a donde se iban- Con lágrimas en los ojos se desapareció aunque regresaría por tres años seguidos a el mismo barrio con la esperanza de que su sobrina haya regresado nunca la encontró y se dio por vencida sin saber que cinco años después de los sucedido los Granger decidirían regresar a rehacer su vida en Londres con una niña de cinco años llamada Hermione.


	4. La carta

**Hola primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado pronto pero encontre trabajo de tiempo completo y empese la universidad asi que trabajo de lunes a viernes y estudio los sabados asi que bueno no e tenido mucho tiempo de escribir tambien quiero decirles que no me dio tiempo de editar este capitulo asi que de antemano perdon por cualquier error gramatical o en algun nombre de los personajes si el capitulo les parece confuso con gusto explicare sus dudas solo dejen un review o envien un mensaje privado ya saben que las ideas son beinvenidas y comenten porfavor **

* * *

><p>Dicen que todos tenemos algo que nos distingue de los demás que nos hace únicos. Algunas veces es nuestro color de cabello o su forma, el color de nuestros ojos, algún lunar o marca de nacimiento y esto era lo que hacía única a una niña llamada Hermione quien un día había regresado de la escuela llorando porque sus compañeros se habían burlado de la media luna que tenía debajo de la barbilla, ella no sabía que significaba esa marca pero ya lo odiaba desde ahora porque esta había sido el motiva de la burla de sus compañeros.<p>

_**Flashback **_

__¿Por qué lloras mi pequeña- pregunto una preocupada jane_

_-¿Por qué por esta tonta marca mis compañeros se rieron de mí, y me dijeron que con esa marca parecía una bruja- contesto la pequeña restregándose los ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas sin saber que cuatro años después se reiría de la ironía de la situación al recibir su carta de Hogwarts._

_-No llores más mi pequeña, no les hagas caso a esos niños tu sabes que eres hermosa y que la media luna que tienes aquí te hace única no una bruja- le dijo Jane a Hermione tratando de reconfortarla pero no dio resultado_

_-No mama ellos tienen razón esta marca es rara y eso me hace rara. Además ni tu ni papa la tienen por qué yo si - dijo la niña entre lagrimas_

_Esas eran de las preguntas que causaban que Jane entrara en pánico; como explicarle a una niña de 7 años que es adoptada, bueno pues el no saber cómo la llevo a ocultárselo a su hija tomando aire -Bueno vamos hacer algo, ven- dijo Jane tomando de la mano a su hija llevándola hasta su cuarto, ya en el cuarto sentó a la niña en el buró y le levanto la carita, luego tomo su maquillaje y se lo empezó a aplicar a la niña en la media luna y al cabo de unos minutos la marca ya no era visible _

_-¡Wow! Mami la marca ya no se nota, gracias- dijo la niña muy feliz mientras que con la ayuda de su mama se bajó del buró ya más contenta y animada._

_**End of flashback**_

Ahora a poco más de un mes de cumpleaños número 11 que era celebrado el 6 de Julio un mes después de su verdadero cumpleaños, Hermione ya había aprendido a maquillarse sola, a esconder esa tan singular marca que la hacía única y especial aunque ella no lo supiera.

Esa mañana Hermione se había levantado tarde ya que el día anterior había estado un poco enferma y casi no había dormido nada la noche anterior, bajo las escaleras aun restregándose los ojos y llego hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su madre esperándola con lo que parecía un delicioso desayuno.

-"Buenos días mami"-

-"Buenos días mi niña. ¿Como te sientes?"-

-"Ya estoy mejor gracias mami"-

-"Bueno quieres comer ahorita o esperas a que tu papá regrese de su caminata matutina"-

-"mmm prefiero esperarlo"- pero su espera no iba a tardar mucho porque justo en ese momento John Granger entraba por la puerta

-"¿Cómo están las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida?"-

-"Hola papi"-

-"Hola princesa cómo te sientes"-

-"Ya estoy mejor papi. ¿Qué traes ahí?"-

-"Oh si se me olvidaba, encontré esto en la puerta, tiene tu nombre así que supongo que es para ti"- le dijo John a su hija alcanzándole el sobre. Este era un sobre un poco amarillento, con un sello que tenía un escudo con cuatro animales, una serpiente, un león, un águila y un tejón lo cual le pareció muy extraño a la niña pues jamás en su vida había visto este particular escudo así que se dispuso a abrir el sobre para saber de qué se trataba. Pero al sacar la carta y leerla se llevó la gran sorpresa de su vida

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA  
>Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore<br>(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).  
>Querida señorita: Hermione Jane Granger<br>**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
>Muy cordialmente,<br>Minerva McGonagall  
>Subdirectora<strong>

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA  
>UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:<br>Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).  
>Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.<br>Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).  
>Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).<br>(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)  
>LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:<br>El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk  
>Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot<br>Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling  
>Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch<br>Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore  
>Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger<br>Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander  
>Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble<br>RESTO DEL EQUIPO:  
>1 varita.<br>1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).  
>1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.<br>1 telescopio.  
>1 balanza de latón.<br>Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo.  
>SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS<p>

Después de leerla en voz alta Hermione y sus padres se habían quedado sin habla pues los tres por fin encontraban respuestas a las tantas cosas raras que les habían pasado a lo largo de la infancia de su hija, pues cuando la niña se enojaba mucho las cosas que estaban cerca de ella tendían a explotar, si de verdad quería agarrar algo y no lo alcanzaba esto flotaba hasta ella y muchas cosas más que no deberían pasarle a un niño común y corriente le pasaban a su hija, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que su hija era todo menos común y corriente.

-" Pueden creerlo, ¡tengo magia ¡ yo lo sabia"- dijo la niña muy emocionada después de salir de su shock inicial.

-"yo… yo"- fue lo único que pudo articular John Granger antes que en medio de su sala se apareciera un mujer muy peculiar se apareció de en medio de la nada. Llevaba puesto lo que parecía un vestido largo, verde y holgado, usaba anteojos pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el sombrero puntiagudo que llevaba puesto y tenía una mirada severa y noble al mismo tiempo.

-"Muy buenas tardes Señores Granger. Soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y vengo a explicarles todo lo que respecta al don del que su hija es poseedora"-

Si los Granger se habían quedado mudos con la carta que Hermione le había leído esto realmente los había dejado en un estado de shock. Jane fue la primera en salir de la sorpresa para saludar a la profesora McGonagall pues la forma en que se había aparecido no dejaba en duda sus palabras.

-"Mu…mucho gusto mi nombre es Jane y soy la madre de Hermione"-

-"Es un gusto conocerla, déjeme decirle que tiene una hija muy talentosa, pues ha sido capaz de realizar magia muy poderosa incluso para un niño hijo de padres magos"-

-"Como que un niño hijo de padres magos"- pregunto Hermione

-"Pues veras tu eres una bruja nacida de muggles ósea personas sin magia"-

-"pero entonces si mis padres no tienen magia como es que yo si la tengo"-

-"Bueno se cree que en antiguas generaciones de las familias de hijos de muggles han existido hechiceros pero a veces la magia no se hereda y salta generaciones hasta que se desarrolla en una persona en este caso tu"-

-"¿Y qué hay de los hijos de magos?¿cuál es la diferencia entre ellos y los que son como yo?"- pregunto Hermione

-"Bueno pues en realidad no hay ninguna diferencia con respecto a la potencia de tu magia, lo único que los diferencia es que ellos han sido educados en la magia y tienden a tener conocimientos básicos sobre esta"-

Hermione abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta pero su padre la interrumpió

-"Hermione ya deja de agobiar a la pobre profesora, ya tendrás tiempo para poder resolver tus dudas pero si sigues así la vas a marear"- dijo John la niña solo miro al suelo un poco avergonzada y es que una vez que empezaba a preguntar no dejaba de hacerlo hasta salir de dudas

-"No, déjela señor entre más pregunte más se informara y eso es bueno"- dijo McGonagall quien ya se había dado cuenta de la inteligencia de la niña _"ojala quede en Gryffindor" _pensó esta

-"¿Entonces cómo puedo informarme? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para estar a su nivel?"-

-"Bueno veras como ya sabes tienes magia y seguramente tu ya te habras dado cuenta para según los registros has realizado magia accidental, muy poderosa por cierto"-

-"¿Magia accidental?"- preguntó la niña

-"¿no te a pasado que cuando te enojas algo explota cerca de ti o cuando quieres algo esto llega flotando hasta ti, pues a esto le llamamos magia accidental porque no la puedes controlar"?-

-"y como la puedo controlar"- esta niña sí que hacia muchas preguntas pensó McGonagall antes de contestar la pregunta

-"Con una varita mágica"- contesto la profesora-"pero bueno todo eso lo iras aprendiendo conforme asistas a clases pero bueno pasemos a lo siguiente"- dijo la profesora antes de que la niña pudiera hacer otra pregunta aunque sabia que vendrían muchas más después de lo que les iba decir-"Todo lo mencionado en la lista que acabas de leer lo pueden encontrar en el callejón Diagon al cual yo misma los llevare"-

-"¿Y eso donde esta?"-

-"Escondido a la vista de los muggles pero existen entradas, hechas especialmente para nacidos muggles y sus padres, este año yo les enseñare como llegar, pero el próximo año irán solos"- explico la profesora"-

-"¿Entonces iremos ahora?"

-"No eso será hasta la próxima semana, hoy solo he venido a explicarles lo básico con respecto al mundo mágico del cual su hija es parte ahora. Pero el próximo sábado iremos, lleven suficiente dinero para cambiarlo por dinero mágico, y si no estoy mal una libra esterlina vale 3 galeones- agrego la profesora antes de volver a desaparecer en medio de la sala de los Granger"-

Ambos George and Jane solo voltearon a ver a su hija quien solo se encogió de hombros tomo la carta y se dirigió a su cuarto con más ansias que nunca esperando a que el sábado llegara pronto pero para su mala suerte la semana se pasó tan despacio que la pobre de Hermione llego a pensar de que todo esto se trataba de una broma, pero el sábado a primera hora la profesora McGonagall se apareció en medio de la sale ya lista para acompañar a los Granger al callejón Diagon y para responderle más preguntas a la niña.

-"Wow"- dijo una Hermione muy asombrada pues jamás en su vida se imaginó siquiera un lugar como este las tiendas tenían libros extraños pero interesantes escobas voladoras y un sinfín de cosas más y haciendo una pregunta tras de otra, al cabo de una hora Hermione ya tenía su caladero todos su libros, una hermosa lechuza color negro y algunos libros demás que la niña haba pedido y que sus padres no le habían negado ahora ya solo le faltaban su varita y su uniforme, McGonagall los guió con hasta una de las tiendas más bonitas, al llegar una dama muy amable los hizo entrar e hizo que Hermione se subiera sobre un pequeño banco para empezar a tomarle las medidas de sus túnicas y su uniforme y cuando esta ya estaba por terminar, una mujer alta y rubia entro por la puerta con un niño igualmente rubio por la puerta, a simple vista se notaba que eran personas de sociedad y que además no le había agradado para nada la presencia de Hermione y sus padres.

-"Oh… pero señora Malfoy pase adelante enseguida le atiendo"- le dijo muy amable la dueña de la tienda

-"creo que será mejor que espera afuera"- contesto la mujer dándose la vuelto no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a Hermione y sus padres, pues esta se había dado cuenta que eran unos sucios muggles y no pensaba compartir el mismo cuarto con esas asquerosas criaturas al cabo de 10 minutos los Granger salieron de la tienda. Narcisa trato de ignorarlos pero no pudo cuando Hermione se estrello contra ella, Narcisa se dio la vuelta para insultar a la sangre sucia que se había atrevido a tocarla con sus asquerosas manos pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a los ojos a la niña, esos ojos que la dejaron helada por unos instantes pues eran idénticos a los de su sobrina perdida

-"Fíjate mocosa" -fue lo único que pudo articular Narcisa

-"Disculpe señora Malfoy pero no creo que sean necesarios los insultos"- le dijo la profesora con voz severa en ese instante George se acerco y tomo a su hija de la mano

-"No se moleste profesora mejor vámonos de aquí "- dijo este dándose la vuelta, Narcisa observo como la familia de muggles desaparecía en las calles pero ya no los miraba con desprecio si no que con curiosidad pues ese hombre le resultaba conocido y la mirada de esa niña era lo que más le intrigaba esa mirada que solo había visto en una persona antes y esa era Isabella ella tenía los ojos cafés de su padre y una mirada era fría y calculadora como la de Bellatrix pero Isabella tenía algo más que sus padres no tenían y eso era dulzura.

-"Podemos entrar ya madre" –

-"Si claro no"- dijo esta saliendo de su transe

Mientras tanto los Granger se dirigían a Ollivander's a comprar la varita de Hermione al llegar a la tienda un niño de la misma edad que Hermione iba saliendo de la tienda acompañado de el hombre más grande que Hermione había visto pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención fue el niño el que se robó la mirada curiosa de Hermione, este tenía el cabello negro y revuelto, usaba ropa holgada, también tenía unos anteojos pero lo que más llamo la atención de la niña fueros los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda del niño, estos se miraron por un par de segundos y en esos segundos que su mirada se conectó algo muy raro sucedió el niño dio un quejido y se llevó la mano a la frente y la niña también dio un quejido pero se llevó la mano a la barbilla esto fue algo que no paso desapercibido para la profesora

-"Profesora que gusto verla"- dijo el enorme hombre

-"Hagrid veo que también estas de compras. Un gusto conocerlo señor Potter "- contesto la maestra

-"oh si por supuesto Harry esta es la profesora McGonagall"-

-"Mucho gusto"- dijo el niño tomando la mano de la profesora tímidamente

-"Bueno nos vemos Hagrid. Señor Potter"- dijo la profesora antes de seguir su camino con los Granger que ahora se encontraban viendo porque su hija se había quejado, George al revidarle la barbilla a su hija le había quitado el maquillaje y la marca era visible ahora, cuando la profesora McGonagall se acerco pudo ver la marca quedándose estática por unos instantes pues esa marca era conocida por todo el mundo mágico.

-"Estoy bien papá, mejor vamos que ya no puedo esperar a ver mi varita"-

-"Esta bien mi niña"-

-"profesora esta bien"- pregunto Hermione al ver a la profesora palida y al notar la mirada de la profesora en su barbilla la niña instintivamente se la tapo con la mano

Antes de que la profesora pudiera decir algo Jane ya había tomado la mano de su hija y ambas se habían adentrado a la tienda, la profesora entro a la tienda para ver como Jane maquillaba de nuevo a la niña quiso hablar de nuevo pero justo en ese instante el Señor Ollivander salió a atenderlos

-"Profesora que gusto verla"

-"Señor Ollivander"-

-"Bueno supongo que esta hermosa niña vino a escoger su varita"

-"si"-

-"bueno espere aquí "- al cabo de unos minutos el anciano regreso con tres cajas

-"Bueno intentemos con esta"- le dijo a la niña al tiempo que le alcanzaba la varita pero esta lo único que logro fue que uno de los vidrios explotara, ante el asombro de los presentes pues ni siquiera el niño Potter había sido capaz de desplegar magia tan poderosa. Y así pasaron más de 15 minutos en los que Hermione probo varias varitas sin éxito y la niña ya empezaba a desesperarse mientras tanto Ollivander se encontraba en un estante muy peculiar pues ahí se encontraban las varitas más poderosas, pues el anciano ya se había dado cuenta que la niña era muy poderosa y que habían varitas especialmente fabricadas para personas con magia de esa magnitud.

-"Sera posible"- se preguntó al ver la caja que sostenía en la mano, pues esa varita le había llegado hace once años, y lo que más le asombraba era que la posibilidad de que esa varita fuera a elegir a la niña, pues estas varitas tenían el trozo del corazón de un dragón y madera de parra, una combinación muy resistente pero esta clase de varitas con corazón de dragón eran muy raras y muy poderosas también y si el recordaba bien. Esos pocos magos y brujas que habían sido dueños de estas baritas eran de apellido Black y la última que había vendido le pertenecía a Bellatrix Lastrange, pero quiso arriesgarse así que tomo la varita y se encamino de regreso al mostrador le acerco la caja a la pequeña, quien con mucho cuidado abrió la caja y muy despacio tomo la varita en sus manos pues ya había roto muchas cosas que por suerte la o profesora había arreglado. Al tener la varita entre sus dedos Hermione experimento la sensación más extraña que jamás había tenido, sitio como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo era como si estuviera formando un vínculo con la varita y mientras la niña experimentaba esto no se dio cuenta que alrededor de ella se formó una aura un poco confusa pero muy poderosa pues alrededor de ella había una luz blanca cegadora pero también había una sombra era como si quisiera apagar la luz cegadora que la envolvía y la profesora, el dueño de la tienda y sus padres la observaban asombrados pues el poder que la niña emanaba era asombroso y para la profesora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

-"Bueno creo que al fin la hemos encontrado"-

-"Al fin dijo Hermione observando su varita la cual era muy bonita era blanca con detalles dorados"

-"Bueno señorita Granger creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy"- dijo la profesora aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle a esos muggles porque Isabella Lastrange estaba con ellos y preguntándose cómo era posible que la niña haya sido dada por muerta todos estos años pero haciendo alarde de su prudencia la profesora decidió que lo mejor era hablar con la niña en Hogwarts.


	5. El sueño

**Hola primero que todo pido disculpas por la tardanza pero de verdad entre el trabajo y la universidad no e tenido mucho tiempo para escribir es por eso que este capitulo no es tan largo pero queria actualizar para que no piensen que abandone le historia lo cual no pienso hacer es solo que no voy actualizar muy seguido **

**espero que aun sigan leyendo esta historia ya saben que sus ideas son bienvenidas y porfavor comenten **

**por ultimo medisculpo por cualquier error gramatical **

* * *

><p>Después de un largo y agotador día la profesora McGonagall había regresado al castillo muy exhausta deseando poder recostarse de inmediato pues toda esa semana había visitado casas muggles y acompañado a muggles al callejón Diagon, y aunque estuviera cansada era una actividad de la que disfrutaba pero este año algo que ella no esperaba había sucedido y era por eso que en ese momento se dirigía a la oficina del director de la escuela, porque lo que había descubierto ese día era algo muy intrigador e importante no solo para ella y el director si no que para la comunidad mágica. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas esa niña era tan o más importante que Harry Potter, porque según la profecía que Dombledore había recuperado ese día en el que la profesora de adivinación fue rescatada esa niña era la que llevaría a la victoria a Potter, algo que no se lograba explicar era como era posible que Bellatrix Lastrange había sido capaz de fingir la muerte de su hija pero lo más asombroso era que la haya dejado al cuidado de muggles, lo que ella no sabía era que ni la mismísima Bellatrix sabía que su hija estaba viva<p>

Mientras tanto en una oficina que formaba parte de un majestuoso castillo un anciano de cabello y barba blancos que usaba unos anteojos muy originales en forma de media luna al igual que la ropa que vestía pues tenía una túnica gris y un pequeño gorro puntiagudo, el anciano estaba sentado enfrente de un gran escritorio de una madera muy fina y se encontraba conversado con un ave fénix.

-Sabes tengo el presentimiento que este año va ser muy interesante- el ave solo lo miraba a los ojos como si intentara contestarle

-Lo se Harry Potter vendrá este año y aunque las esperanzas se hayan perdido hace años cuando esa niña fue asesinada yo aún creo que Harry vencerá- pero antes de que pudiera continuar alguien llamo a la puerta

-Adelante-

-con permiso profesor- dijo la profesora cerrando la puerta despacio

-Profesora como le va-

- Bien profesor, un poco cansada pues esa niña es diferente a otros- dijo la profesora refiriéndose a Hermione

-A que te refieres minerva-

-Bueno Albus de eso es de lo que te quiero hablar, recuerdas lo que dijiste la semana pasada antes de que partiera a la casa de los Granger-

- Si claro Minerva, te dije que esa niña era especial porque era poseedora de una magia muy poderosa-

- Bueno veras la niña si es muy poderosa pero vi algo en ella que realmente me tiene intrigada, esa niña tenía la media luna de los Black Albus, y estoy segura que no la confundí y antes de que digas algo la marca no es visible porque la madre se la borra con una cosa muggle.-

-Me estás diciendo que esa niña que llevaste hoy al callejón Diagon tiene la marca Black pero como es eso posible-

-Esa niña no solo tiene la marca Black esa niña es Isabella Lastrange la hija de Bellatrix-

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso querida?-

-Mira Albus yo sé que no tengo muchas pruebas pero de verdad, estoy segura de que es ella, yo vi la marca, tiene una magia muy poderosa y además esos ojos son una mezcla de los ojos de sus padres- contesto Minerva

-¿Dices que la niña esconde la marca?-

- Sí -

-¿Crees que la niña sepa y que por eso esconda la marca?-

-No. No lo creo- dijo la maestra con un semblante pensativo- creo que la niña ni siquiera está enterada de que es adoptada- la maestra dirigió la mirada al director que mostraba un semblante pensativo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Minerva?-

-Había pensado en hablar con la niña pero pienso que será mejor mantener esto en secreto si alguien llegara a enterarse la niña estará en peligro-

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso profesora esa niña es muy importante para el futuro del mundo mágico, ella y Harry llevan el peso del mundo mágico en sus hombros- dijo el director con dejo de tristeza en los ojos pues él sabía que se sentía.

-Entonces Albus quiero pedirte un favor-

- Cual mi querida minerva-

- Que yo me hago cargo de la niña, quiero ser yo quien la proteja- la profesora no sabía porque había sentido la necesidad de proteger a la niña pero desde el momento en que la vio sintió una afección por la niña y sin importar en que casa terminara ella siempre iba estar a su lado

****************************************~~~~~~~~************************************* A solo 8 días para llegar a septiembre la pequeña Hermione se encontraba en su habitación practicando los hechizos que para su juicio eran los más simples. Sin saber que era prácticamente imposible para un alumno que jamás había tenido instrucción de algún maestro realizar un hechizo

"_El Hechizo REPARO necesita de un simple movimiento de varita con el nombre de lo que se desea reparar pronunciado antes del hechizo"_

Hermione se quedó pensativa por un momento para luego pronunciar _"Speculum reparo" _apuntando con su varita al espejo roto que tenía en la mano el cual quedo como nuevo después del hechizo, pues la niña ya había investigado lo suficiente como para saber que los hechizos eran basados en palabras en latín. Hermione se había dado cuenta también que lo que la profesora la había dicho el día que la conoció no era nada comparado con lo que había leído en el libro de historia de la magia, lo que más le había sorprendido era que hasta solo unos años atrás existía una gran discriminación en contra de los hijos de muggles y que un hombre había iniciado una guerra pero que había sido destruido por un niño de tan solo un año de edad, pero lo que la entristeció fue saber que el niño quedo huérfano y que su mama había sido como ella una nacida de muggles y quizá por haberse adentrado tanto en la lectura fue que tuvo un extraño sueño.

"_Había despertado en una hermosa habitación que no era la suya pero que la había dejado embelesada, las paredes eran blancas, plasmadas en ellas habían flores de diferentes tipos pero lo que le llamo la atención era el movimiento que estas hacían pues crecían hasta desaparecer a media altura para luego volver aparecer desde el suelo, en el techo unas esferas resplandecientes flotaban para proveer luz a toda la habitación y finalmente la cama donde había despertado era enorme las sabanas eran de un impecable blanco y alrededor de esta había un pabellón, se sentía como una princesa dentro de esta habitación"_

_-"Hermione"-_

_-"Isabella"-_

_La niña escucho la voz de su madre y la de otra mujer y al voltear pudo distinguir dos figuras paradas en el marco de la puerta y reconoció la de su madre pero la otra mujer era una extraña. Ambas abrieron los brazos y Hermione sin explicarse por que tuvo el deseo de ir hacia los brazos de esa extraña mujer, porque había corrido hacia ella en lugar de su propia madre, mientras avanzaba trataba de verle la cara pero no pudo lo único que pudo distinguir era que la mujer tenía un largo cabello rizado que caía por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, cuando por fin pudo abrazar a esa mujer sintió como si algo le había sido devuelto, escucho como la mujer le susurraba palabras de amor pero al levantar la vista perdió la respiración detrás de la mujer estaba un hombre parado con unos ojos de un rojo intenso, piel algo transparente la pequeña soltó un grito de terror que la hizo salir del sueño automáticamente._

Se sentó de golpe en su cama sudando y con lágrimas rodando de sus ojos, el sueño aparate de haber sido extraño había sido aterrador.

-"¿Hermione que pasa?"- preguntó su padre entrado a su habitación

-"Fue solo una pesadilla"- contesto la niña limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-"oh! ven acá mi pequeña,¿ quieres que me quede un rato en lo que te vuelves a dormir?"-

-"Por favor"- contesto la niña sintiendo vergüenza de pedir a su padre que se quedara a su edad pero esos ojos rojos seguían presentes en sus pensamientos y no creía poder volver a dormir si se quedaba sola.

-"Ven acá"- le dijo su padre acomodándose a lado de ella y así sin darse cuenta cuando padre e hija se quedaron completamente dormidos. La niña sin saber que algunos años adelante conocería a esa mujer y al hombre de los ojos rojos.

Los días restantes se habían pasado tan deprisa que para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta ya estaban en 1ro de septiembre, y la niña corría por toda la casa apurando a sus padres pues ya quería llegar a la estación de trenes y conocer el expreso de Hogwarts.

-"Hermione tranquilízate si, aún tenemos tiempo"- le dijo su padre

-"Esta bien"- contesto la niña

Al llegar a la estación de trenes Hermione se dirigió a la pared que estaba entre los andenes 9 y 10 se detuvo y tomo a sus padres de la mano, y así tomados de la mano cruzaron la división para entrar a una estación de tren sorprendente, en ella ya se encontraban muchas familias en su camino al tren para ayudar a Hermione a subir su baúl se encontraron a una familia de pelirrojos sin darse cuenta que ellos mismos eran observados por los hermosos ojos azules de Narcisa Malfoy que más que observar a los muggles tenía su vista fija en Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**hola! perdon por actualizar hasta ahora pero de verdad que no he tenido casi nada de tiempo para escribir, tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo y estudio el fin de semana pero en realidad trate de escribirles este capitulo espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que aun continuen leyendo y ya saben que todas las ideas son bienvenidas **

**comenten porfa **

* * *

><p>Mientras Hermione caminaba con sus padres pudo sentir como un escalofrió recorrió desde su nuca hasta su espalda y para ella eso solo significaba algo, alguien la estaba observando y sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, era la mujer que la había tratado de una forma ruda el día que había ido al Callejón Diagon, pero por que la estaba observando de esa manera, su fría mirada era escalofriante y la miraba como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.<p>

-"Hermione vienes?"- le dijo su madre

-"Si claro"- contesto la niña dando se la vuelta sin dejar de sentir la mirada de Narcisa Malfoy sobre ella.

Después de dejar su equipaje en el tren sus padres se dispusieron a despedirse de ella para que buscara un compartimiento en el tren y se acomodara.

-"Hermione sé que decirte eso a ti no es necesario pero igual compórtate hija y espero que tus calificaciones sean tan buenas como las que tenías en tu antigua escuela"- le dijo su padre

-"Claro papá te lo prometo"-

-"mi niña ambos te extrañaremos mucho, nos harás mucha falta, por favor escríbenos tan pronto te instales" – le dijo su madre al borde de las lagrimas

-"Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho y les aseguro que les voy a escribir cada semana"- contesto la niña

-"Bien pequeña entra y acomódate que tu mama y yo estaremos diciendo adiós desde acá afuera" le dijo su padre antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar un lugar, encontró un compartimento vacío y se metió en el al cabo de 15 minutos el tren comenzó a avanzar, la niña rápidamente se acercó a la ventana y despidió a sus padres mientras el tren avanza y junto antes de perderse en una curva los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de Narcisa Malfoy una vez más, Hermione no sabía porque pero esa mujer aparte de causarle miedo le causaba mucha curiosidad, la forma en que esa mujer la miraba era muy extraña pero lo que más la intrigaba era que la mujer la miraba con curiosidad y reclamo pero jamás con desprecio. Y mientras la niña analizaba todo eso no se dio cuenta que un niño regordete entraba a su compartimento con cara de asustado.

-"Hola soy Hermione y tú?"- pregunto la niña

-"Ne…Neville"- respondio el niño mirando hacia el suelo en su rostro era obvio que quería preguntar algo pero no encontraba el coraje para hacerlo la niña al notarlo decidió preguntar ella misma

-"Bien Neville que se te ofrece"-

-"Me…me preguntaba si…si habias visto a mi sapo"- pregunto el niño.

-"Bueno no e visto ningún sapo pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo"- le ofreció la niña

-"Gra…gracias"-respondio el pequeño y así Hermione emprendió viaje por todo el expreso de Hogwarts en busca del sapo de Neville. Pero al llegar al quinto compartimento se encontró con una experiencia desagradable y un poco extraña, dentro del compartimento habían 3 niños y una niña, dos de los niños eran grandes y gordos y el otro era un niño blanco del cabello rubio y los ojos grises, la niña era una morena de ojos verdes, los cuatro niños al verla le lanzaron miradas de molestia.

-"perdón han visto un sapo"- pregunto Hermione

-"Que andas buscando a tu novio"- le pregunto la niña con un tono de burla

-"No. Es la mascota de un niño llamado Neville"- contesto la niña con toda calma como si no hubieran intentado ofenderla, lo cual hizo que la otra niña se enfadara

-"Pues yo no he visto nada más que a esta sangre sucia" – contesto con desprecio en su voz lo cual hizo que los otros tres niños soltaran a reírse.

Hermione era una persona muy paciente, pero si algo detestaba era la discriminación y ella sabía muy bien que significaba esa palabra y por primera vez en su vida Hermione dejo que se enojó la dominara y con una mirada que dejaría congelado a cualquiera volteo a ver a la niña, la cual al darse cuenta se quedó callada pero eso no fue lo único que paso, en menos de un segundo la niña salió disparada desde su asiento hasta quedar pegada a la ventana los otros tres niños al ver esto se callaron enseguida y voltearon a ver a Hermione realmente sorprendidos lo que causo que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo e inmediatamente dejara caer a la niña.

-"Yo… lo siento"-dijo Hermione antes de salir corriendo del compartimento, corrió hasta llegar a los baños y encerrarse en uno de ellos y estando ahí dentro dejo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, lloro porque estaba asustada por lo que había pasado en el compartimento, lloro porque las palabras de la niña no solo la habían enojado sino que también habían lastimado sus sentimientos, lloro porque la mira de terror que esos niños le dedicaron antes de que saliera corriendo en verdad la habían asustado ella jamás había lastimado a alguien y así paso casi el resto del viaje encerrada en el baño dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su mejillas cuando sentía que uno de sus peores temores se hiciera realidad, porque al parecer el que fuera una bruja y estuviera en una escuela nueva no cambiaba las circunstancias para ella, porque parecía que estaba condenada a la soledad y que aquí al igual que en su antigua escuela estaría condenada a la soledad y al no poder hacer amigos.

Cuando Hermione por fin se calmó se dio cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para llegar, así que decidió ir a cambiarse y seguir buscando el sapo de Neville, y así lo hizo después de haberse cambiado se dirigió a buscar el sapo de nuevo, pero la respuesta siempre había sido la misma y algunos incluso le habían hecho algunos comentarios sarcásticos pero ella los había ignorado olímpicamente no solo por el miedo de que sucediera lo mismo que con los niños que la habían insultado si no porque ella sabía que eso los enojaba aún más, así había decido detener la búsqueda y dirigirse a su compartimento pero cuando paso por un compartimento ocupado por dos niños decidió que preguntar por última vez no le haría daño así que abrió la puerta y preguntó

-"Alguien ha visto un sapo, un niño llamado Neville perdió uno" –

-"no lo siento contesto uno de los niños"-

-"oh están haciendo magia, continua"- le dijo al niño de cabello rojo

-"mjm si claro"- dijo el niño antes de recitar un hechizo el cual nunca funciono

-"¿Estás seguro que ese es un hechizo? Yo he practicado los más simples y me han funcionado"- dijo antes de sentarse enfrente del niño de cabello negro

"_Oculus Reparo"_ dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita a los anteojos del niño los cuales quedaron reparados al instante

-"!Wow!"- exclamo el niño con asombro

-"Por las barbas de Merlín eres Harry Potter" dijo Hermione sorprendida al ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-"si"- contesto el niño tímidamente alzando su rostro para encontrarse con un par de ojos marrón los cuales hicieron que un recuerdo lo asaltara de inmediato esa era la niña que había visto en el callejón Diagon y también había recordado el ardor que sintió en su cicatriz en el preciso instante en que la vio pero ahora su cicatriz no ardía, mientras Harry recordaba todo esto la niña que estaba enfrente del también estaba recordando lo mismo y como un acto reflejo ambos se llevaron la mano a su cicatriz y marca, la primera en reaccionar fue Hermione quien se dirijo al otro niño.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto

-"Ron Weasley"-

-"Yo soy Hermione Granger"- dijo antes de pararse para dirigirse a su propio compartimiento no sin antes decirle a los niños que se pusieran los uniformes y señalarle Ron que tenía tierra en la nariz. Cuando se bajaron del tren un hombre de un altura sorprendente los guio a los botes que los trasladarían al castillo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director de la tan afamada escuela una profesora estaba mas que nerviosa.

-"Albus creo que tenemos problemas"- dijo la profesora con la preocupación evidente en su voz

-"¿Que es lo que sucede Minerva?" - pregunto el director

-"Cuando se haga la selección de las casas, ya sabes que el sombrero siempre dice lo que piensa, como lo ha hecho con los Weasley anteriormente. ¿Qué pasaría si hace eso con la niña?"-

-"Bueno de reconocer que tienes un punto valido, puede que el sombrero le diga algo a la niña"-

-"¿De que niña hablan?"- pregunto para asombro de los dos profesores un sombrero negro que reposaba sobre un estante de la oficina del director

-"Lo único que puedo decirte es que es una niña muy importante para la comunidad mágica"- le respondió el director

-"¿Y que es lo que no debe saber?"-

-"¿su verdadero linaje, la niña piensa que es nacida de muggles pero no lo es "?-

-"¿Bueno si es importante para la comunidad mágica entonces creo que podre hacer una excepción, y tratar de no hacer comentarios fuera de lugar"-

-"Esta bien, concuerdo que Minerva te avise cuando sea el turno de la niña"- contesto el director antes de salir de su oficina.

Hermione se quedó asombrada al ver el majestuoso castillo al que se acercaban y se dio cuenta que no era la única sorprendida los dos niños que iban con ella al llegar al castillo el gigante se despidió de ellos y en seguida la profesor a McGonagall se introdujo dirigiéndole a Hermione un mirada cálida que pasó desapercibida para todos menos para la niña quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, poco después la maestra les dio a los niños una breve introducción a lo que era Hogwarts y sus cuatro casas dejando a los niños solos por un momento mientras se dirigía al gran comedor para corroborar que todo está preparado para recibir a los niños de primer año.

-"Con que los rumores eran ciertos Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts, dijo el niño rubio que estaba con la niña que la había insultado, después de unos cuantos insultos y de ver a Harry Potter rechazar a Draco Malfoy en frente de todos la profesora llego y los dirigió al gran comedor donde los niños se agruparon frente a un banco que tenía un sombrero en el.

-"Muy bien conforme sus nombres sean llamados pasaran al frente para que el sombrero los coloque en sus respectivas casas"- dijo la profesora

-Abbot Hanna-

-Tomas Dean-

-Finigan Seamus-

Y así varios alumnus pasaron hasta que la maestra llamo a Hermione

-Granger Hermione- la niña de inmediato dirigio su mirada a la maestra y comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse en el banco peo antes de que el sombrero fuera colocado en su cabeza Hermione pudo ver como el Director dirigía su mirada hasta ella, una mirada llena de curiosidad y también observo como la maestra susurraba algo al sombrero antes de colocárselo en la cabeza.

-AHHH! Interesante- exclamo el sombrero haciendo brincar a la niña.

-Tienes una mente brillante y un poder impresionante, no había visto tal combinación desde B… bueno eso no importa, ¿Dónde colocarte pequeña? tienes cualidades de todas las casas se ve que eres justa como los de Hufflepuf, inteligente como los de Reivenclaw, pero de tus cualidades dos casas destacan para ser tu futuro hogar eres leal y valiente como Gryffindor, pero astuta y ansiosa por ganar poder como Slytherin, pero no eres tan maliciosa como para quedar en esa casa aunque poseas los genes"- dijo el sombrero sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho lo cual a Hermione le pareció extraño si el sombrero se refería a que ella poseía sangre de Slytherin estaba más que equivocado pero los pensamientos de Hermione quedaron a medias cuando fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por el sombrero-" Difícil muy difícil pero creo que tu destino está en …


	7. Chapter 7

**_hola! e vuelto y deberas lo siento esta vez creo que me tarde mas en actualizar pero tuve finales en la universidad y luego me cambiaron horario en el trabajo asi que no habia tenido tiempo pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios ya saben que toda idea es bienvenida._**

**_quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado comentarios y agregado la historia a alerts y favoritos _**

**_tambien quiero pedir un favor a los lectores necesito una beta reader pues esque mi ortografia es pesima asi que si alguien esta interesado en ayudarme no dude en dejarme un mensaje deverdad que se los agradeceria_**

**_bueno ahora sin mas los dejo leer porfavor comenten _**

* * *

><p><em>-"Difícil muy difícil pero creo que tu destino está en… <em>GRYFFINDOR! Gritó el sombrero para asombro del director y la felicidad de la subdirectora pues el director creía que le niña estaría and Slytherin pero la subdirectora tenía la esperanza de que la niña quedara en su casa.

Pero Hermione estaba más que feliz pues Gryffindor era una de sus opciones además ahí habían quedado algunos de los niños que estaban en el tren como Neville, y aunque aún estaba confusa con lo que le había dicho el sombrero se dirigió a la mesa de los leones para esperar sentada a que terminara la selección. Escucho atenta cada nombre pero cuando llamaron a Harry al frente presto aún más atención y tal y como sucedió con ella el sombrero entablo una conversación con Harry para después gritar el nombre de la casa de los leones lo cual los hizo saltar de alegría pues el niño que vivió estaba en su casa, Hermione también noto la alegría de Harry pues en un momento lo vio palidecer.

Para cuando la selección termino Hermione ya estaba hambrienta pero cuando la comida apareció de la nada frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa como los de Harry pues ambos niños habían crecido ignorando la magia, y lo que saco a Hermione de su asombro fue escuchar a Ron hablar con la boca llena

-"Podrías tragar primero y luego hablar eso es desagradable"- le dijo Hermione a Ron lo cual hizo al pelirrojo sonrojarse y a Harry sonreír

-"Bueno Tengo hambre" – contesto Ron algo molesto, Hermione iba a contestarle pero antes de poder hacerlo la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ella.

-"Señorita Granger me gustaría hablar con usted después de la cena por favor no se retire yo misma la llevare a sus sala común"- le anuncio la profesora antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse. Hermione solo asintió antes de regresar a su comida ya sin muchas ganas, pues temía haber hecho algo malo, habría roto alguna regla, pero si se había asegurado de seguir todo al pie de la letra entonces ¿Por qué la profesora necesitaba hablar con ella? Y mientras ella pensaba en los argumentos que le diría a la profesora si se tratara de algún castigo por haber roto alguna reglar el pequeño Harry la observa debatirse con ella misma por lo cual decidió tranquilizarla pues la niña le agradaba.

-" No te preocupes no creo que sea algo malo, acabamos de llegar y no creo que hayas hecho algo malo… aun"- dijo el niño tratando de tranquilizarla

-"Y entonces porque mas querría hablar con migo"- contesto la niña algo exasperada

-"bueno al terminar la cena lo sabrás mientras tanto es mejor que comas"- le contesto el niño, Hermione solo pudo asentir e intentar comer pero sus preocupaciones no se esfumaron pues ella no le encontraba otra explicación a la petición de la profesora. Y ella que le había prometido a su padre no meterse en problemas y al parecer ni siquiera habían empezado las clases y ella ya estaba en problemas. Antes de que se diera cuenta la cena se había terminado y sus compañeros se retiraban de las mesas, Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y espero hasta que la profesora se acercó a ella de nuevo

-"Sígame por favor"- fue lo único que dijo la maestra antes de darse vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia afuera del comedor por lo que Hermione solo se levantó y corrió tras ella. A lo largo de la caminata, no hubo ni una sola palabra intercambiada entre maestra y alumna, Al llegar al quinto piso la maestra se detuvo frente una puerta no muy grande hecha de madera.

"Pase y tome asiento" dijo la maestra al abrir la puerta

Al entrar Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba vendo, la oficina era muy acogedora, era de colores rojo y dorado justo al fondo había un escritorio de madera muy fina con un par de sillas con parecían muy cómodas enfrente y un poco más retirado estaba una salita con unos sillones color crema con detalles dorados, Hermione pensó que este era su fin, su primer día y expulsada, observo de nuevo el escritorio y supuso que seguro ahí se dirigían pues no creía que la profesora utilizara la salita para expulsar a sus alumnos pero para su sorpresa la maestra se había dirigido a la pequeña sala y ahora la esperaba parada frente a uno de los sillones, Hermione solo pudo acelerar el paso e ir a donde la profesora la esperaba, con mucho cuidado se sentó en el sofá y la maestra hizo lo mismo

"no se mortifique señorita no esta aquí porque haya hecho algo malo" le dijo la profesora para tranquilizarla pues había notado sus nervios desde que salieron del comedor

"¿A no? Pregunto la niña y entonces ¿Por qué me a traído aquí?

"Bueno pues vera cuando estábamos en el callejón Diagon note algo… una marca justo debajo de su mentón y note que intentaba esconderla" le dijo la profesora

Hermione solo observo sus manos por un momento para luego contestarle a su profesora

"No es que me avergüence de ella… bueno ahora. vera los niños se burlaban de mi por ella y por eso comencé a esconderla"

"Bien señorita, no le estoy reprochando " le dijo la profesora "estamos aquí porque quiero enseñarle algo" dijo la profesora antes de tomar el mentón de su alumna y con un pañuelo quitarle el maquillaje, el asombro de la profesora al ver la media luna fue evidente en su expresión lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la niña

"¿Hay algo malo con mi marca profesora?"

-"No señorita al contrario es una marca muy bella pero entiendo que quiera esconderla y con esa cosa muggle que se aplica no será suficiente es por eso que la he traído a mi oficina" explico la profesora antes de levantar su varita y murmurar un hechizo, luego le dio un espejo a la niña y para asombro de Hermione la marca ya no estaba.

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" pregunto asombrada

"Es un simple hechizo de glamur, vera así le será más fácil esconderla"

"¿Cuánto tiempo dura el Hechizo?"

"Bueno eso depende pero puede durar toda una vida" explico la profesora

"¿Y que lo puede romper?"

"solo magia muy poderosa" contesto de nuevo McGonagall "ahora Vamos a su sala que ya es tarde" dijo la profesora antes de guiarla de nuevo por los pasillos en silencio

"Muchas gracias profesora no sabe cuánto me ha ayudado" Contesto la niña antes de adentrarse en su sala aunque no sabía porque la profesora la había ayudado se sentía agradecida con ella. La profesora solo puedo asentir antes de darse la vuelta pues al final ella y Albus habían quedado en no develarle la verdad a la niña, por eso ella había puesto el hechizo de glamur en la niña porque sabía que nadie podía ver esa marca pues si alguien llegara a descubrir la verdadera identidad de la niña temía que esta vez en verdad la asesinaran.

Esa misma noche Hermione volvió a tener uno de esos extraños sueños en donde aparecían su madre y esa otra mujer que no lograba reconocer pero esta vez ninguna de las dos apareció y como siempre comenzaba en aquel hermoso cuarto.

_Abrió sus ojos muy despacio para cerrarlos de nuevo pues una luz muy brillante le había dado de lleno en la cara, haciendo que cerrara los ojos como acto reflejo, después de unos segundos los volvió abrir más despacio y se encontró con el mismo cuarto de la ultima vez pero esta vez era de día y el sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la cama en donde estaba acostada, muy despacio se levantó, y esta vez también tenía puesto un camisón blanco , cuando levanto la vista puedo ver una figura alta en la puerta. Al principio no logro reconocerla pero después de unos cuantos minutos de observarla lo recordó, era aquel hombre de ojos rojos, la observaba con una intensidad, era como si quisiera ver atreves de ella, su marca comenzó a arderle, pero ella no se movía no entendía como pero era como si la mirada de aquel hombre la paralizara, Hermione se retorció de dolor cuando sintió una punzada de dolor más fuerte pero por más que trataba no podía mover sus manos, volvió a ver aquel hombre directo a los ojos y este tenía una sonrisa torcida en su cara._

"_sabía que el inútil de Lucius no te había matado" dijo aquel hombre a lo que Hermione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Matarla? ¿Por qué querría matarla? Pensó_

"_Ese inútil no puede hacer nada bien, pero cuando regrese, lo primero que haré será buscarte y matarte" dijo este entre dientes como un siseo antes de darse vuelta y salir del cuarto._

Hermione despertó de un salto, estaba sudando y temblando, el sueño había sido tan real, y el cuarto era el mismo de la última vez pero que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué estaba teniendo estos sueños, cuando vio lo hora eran la 5 de la mañana, y sabía que no podría volver a dormir así que se levantó y tomo un baño caliente antes de salir a dar un paseo por el castillo, y mientras caminaba se preguntó si sería buena idea comentarle acerca de sus sueños a la profesora McGonagall pues se veía que era una persona muy sabia, pero luego se dijo a si misma que no, seguro la profesora pensaría que estaba loca pues al final eran solo sueños, mientras caminaba llego a la biblioteca y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de leer, así que se adentró en ella y Hermione pensó que no haba cosa más magnífica que este lugar, y sin pensarlo dos veces se aventuró a los estantes para buscar el libro que más interesante le pareciera, conforme sus dedos rosaban los títulos de los libros se emocionaba aún más, hasta que un libro capto su atención.

"**LA PUREZA DE LA SANGRE"**

Lo tomo entre sus manos y se dirigió a una de las mesas para comenzar a leerlo con forme iba leyendo más cuenta se daba de que este mundo no era tan diferente al muggle pues este libro hablaba de como las familias se dividían en este mundo, y sintió como algo hacia qué le hirviera la sangre ahora entendía por qué esa niña del tren le había llamado sangre sucia, era porque sus padres no teman magia, pero a ella no le importó o le avergonzó pues estaba segura que toda esta basura era una mentira pues si los nacidos de muggles eran inferiores como podía ella ser más poderosa que la mayoría de niños de su edad, como se la había dicho la subdirectora, luego de haber leído algunos capítulos Hermione se topó con un capitulo que hablaba de las familias más antiguas y encontró la fotografía de la familia más antigua según la historia los Black en ella pudo contemplar la foto más reciente que constaba de una mujer su esposo y tres hijas las cuales no tenían más de 25 años, Hermione estuvo a punto de pasar la página cuando algo llamo su atención, un de las hermanas, la mayor se le hacía muy familiar, era una mujer alta del cabello tan negro como la noche, y la mirada fría, Hermione la observo determinadamente, y una sensación le invadió todo el cuerpo, era como conociera a esta mujer desde siempre e incluso era como si le guardara algún tipo de cariño, pero antes de que pudiera seguir observando la fotografía se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido y al ver la hora salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia el gran comedor pues ya era hora del desayuno y no quería llegar tarde, al llegar al gran comedor se sentó junto a Harry y Ron comió su desayuno y se fue directo a clases, la primera había sido pasiones en la cual el profesor había aprovechado para humillar al pobre de Harry, luego había sido transfiguración en la cual ella había sido la única en lograr el hechizo ganándose 10 puntos para Gryffindor, y así transcurrieron lo días para Hermione que para su desgracia no lograba hacer amigos pues hablaba a veces con Harry pero no se llevaba muy bien con Ron.

La mañana del 31 de octubre llego y Hermione se levantó determinada a entablar una relación amistosa con Ron también, llego al desayuno y tuvo que morderse la legua para no regañarlo sobre sus modales en la mesa, luego en pociones había tenido que contera su ira cuando Ron estúpidamente había arruinado su poción y cuando llegaron a la clase de hechizos aprovecho la oportunidad de ayudar a Ron con el hechizo que estaban practicando ese día, pero el chico lo había tomado a mal provocando que esta se sintiera muy mal cuando lo escucho diciendo que era una mandona y que por eso no tenía amigos, al escucharlos decir esas palabras no aguanto más y se fue corriendo al baño de niñas y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus rostro y mientras de desahogaba no sintió pasar el tiempo.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Harry había notado que Hermione no se había presentado a las ultimas clases ni a cenar y estaba empezando a preocuparse

"Oigan alguien sabe dónde está Hermione no la vi en las ultimas clases y tampoco vino a cenar"

"pues dicen que se la paso la tarde llorando en el baño de niñas" contesto Neville encogiéndose de hombros, Ron solo miro al suelo sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido pues Harry se había encargado de hacerle entrar en razón y aclaradle que ella solo estaba tratando de ser amigable

TROLL!

UN TROLL! Grito el profesor Quirell antes de caer desmayado en medio del comedor, los gritos de pánico no se hicieron esperar y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en pánico pero el director se encargó de ponerlos en orden y mandarlos a sus salas comunes, Harry y Ron siguieron a sus prefectos hasta que Harry se detuvo en uno de los corredores

"Hermione ella no sabe del troll tenemos que decirle" dijo Harry frenéticamente antes de salir corriendo en dirección del baño de niñas, poco antes de llegar escucharon el grito de Hermione y un estruendoso ruido, los niños apresuraron el paso y encontraron a Hermione atrapada entre los escombros de la cabinas rotas, Harry distrajo al troll y Hermione aprovecho para moverse pero el trol lo noto y lanzo un golpe con su maso el cual perdió a Hermione por unos cuantos centímetros, Harry volvió a lanzarse al trol y con la ayuda de Ron lo derrotaron pero su victoria duro poco cuando los profesores llegaron al baño y los reprendieron quitándole puntos a Hermione cuando esta se echó la culpa de lo sucedido y regalándole puntos a los dos héroes, y ahí dio comienzo el principio de una larga amistad y sobre todo el principio de una profecía.

Al pasar los días la amistad se hizo más fuerte y los niños se volvieron más unidos, pues conforme pasaba el año los tres niños enfrentaban peligros, la profesora miraba muy de cerca a los tres niños en especial a Hermione pues desde el incidente del troll tenía la leve sospecha que el ataque aparte de ser un distractor había sido dirigido a la niña pues ella sabía que Hermione había mentido al decir que ella lo había busca cado y ese trol no puedo haber llegado a la niña por sí solo.

Una mañana mientras salían de clases se los tres niños se toparon con Draco Malfoy y sus amigos

"Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí" dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona "Al pobretón, al huérfano y a la Sangre sucia" termino diciendo con demasiado desprecio y veneno para un niño de su edad

"Ya verás" dijo Ron al sacar su varita

"No déjalo Ron no vale la pena, no te das cuenta que solo es un pobre ignorante que solo repite las palabras de su padre" le dijo Hermione tomando su mano pero Draco la tomo bruscamente por el codo haciéndola verlo a los ojos

"Tu quien te crees para habla-"- Draco no pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar el grito de Hermione pues esta al ver a los ojos a Draco Haba sentido un fuerte dolor en la cabeza al tiempo que imágenes empezaban a aparecerse en su cabeza.

_Una niña castaña y un niño rubio no mayores de un año jugaban en una alfombra,_

_Liego un hombre alto castaño abrazaba a la niña y le daba vueltas en el aire y la última era la de una mujer alta de cabello negro y rizado y de la mirada fría abrazaba a la niña con mucho cariño haciendo que esa mirada fría se derritiera ante una mirada cálida, _

y ahí fue donde recordó la imagen del libro y la de su primer sueño y antes de que pudiera hacer algo todo dio vueltas y cayó al suelo, pudo escuchar los gritos de Ron y Harry antes de que todo se volviera negro…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola siento mucho no haber actualizado todos estos meses y aunque me gustaria no tener que poner excusas pues creo que merecen una explicacion alguien muy importante para mi y a quien queria mucho murío todos estos meses han sido dificiles para mi y para mi familia y aunque lo intente muchas veces no podia escribir creanme este capitulo lo reescribi como diez veces y aunque no estoy conforme con el siento que es tiempo de actualizar**

**tambien quiero decir que es el ultimo capitulo del primer año luego me saltare hasta cuarto año habran flashbacks de 2ndo y 3ro pero creo que es mejor que me salte hasta el cuarto año, espero que les guste y porfavor comenten **

* * *

><p><em>Estaba en esa hermosa habitación de nuevo pero esta vez no estaba acostada estaba sentada frente a un hermoso buró, la silla en la que estaba sentada era blanca con detalles dorados y el espejo en el que se estaba viendo tenía una forma medieval y era enorme y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que alguien cepillaba su cabello, no podía verle el rostro solo la mano que sostenía un cepillo de plata, unos dedos largos y finos, sostenían el cepillo con tal elegancia alzo la vista para ver el rostro de la persona que la peinaba pero no lograba verla bien solo sabía que era una mujer, luego algo la hizo congelarse, era la voz de ese hombre con ojos rojos.<em>

"_Mi querida, veo que encontraste a tu hija, pero sabes que hay que eliminarla para que el triunfo sea nuestro"_

_La mujer la abrazo de una forma protectora_

"_Pero mi señor, es mi hija no… yo no puedo"_

"_No cuestiones mis decisiones, entrégamela ya luego podrás tener más hijos, pero ahora necesito que me entregues a la niña, sabes que si ella no muere perderemos y yo moriré"_

_Hermione sintió como la mujer comenzaba a soltarla, observo como el hombre de los ojos rojos se acercaba, y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, intento buscar refugio en la extraña mujer pero ella solo se hecho hacia atrás, su vista se tornó hacia el frente de nuevo para encontrarse con esos ojos escarlata una vez más, y como la última vez se quedó paralizada en medio cuarto, cuando el empezó a caminar hacia ella, Hermione quiso correr hacia atrás pero no se pudo mover, le tomo el rostro de una forma brusca y alzo su mentón._

"_Ahí está la media luna al menos el inútil de tu cuñado me dio la respuesta de la profecía" dijo aquel hombre dirigiéndose a la misteriosa mujer. Dejo su mentón para tomarla de su cuello con ambas manos, Hermione comenzó a toser, intento quitarle las manos, pegándole pero no lo lograba, final menta sus manos cayeron a su lado y su visión comenzó a ser borrosa._

Hermione despertó de un brinco, tosiendo y sosteniendo su cuello, el sueño había sido tan real, Hermione aun podía sentir sus frías manos alrededor de su cuello, desde que había despertado en la enfermería los sueños se habían vuelto más vividos y seguidos, y en todos los sueños el intentaba matarla, lo que más le intrigaba era que jamás lograba verle el rostro a esa mujer, sabía que tenía una piel blanca y suave, su cabello era negro y rizado, era alta y esbelta pero su rostro siempre permanecía en las sombras, y siempre terminaba entregándola aquel hombre para que la matara.

Hermione había considerado hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre los sueños cuando estos empezaron a ser más reales pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella terminaba arrepintiéndose y le preguntaba algo relacionado con transfiguraciones, tenía miedo que la profesora pensara que estaba loca, o que le diría que eran simples pesadillas pero no era así, ella sabía que había algo extraño que no eran simples pesadillas pero no sabía cómo definirlas exactamente.

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo así que decidió levantarse e ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo, después de todo era su ultimo día en aquel místico lugar, a las once empunto ella y todos los demás alumnos de la escuela embargarían el tren de regreso a casa así que decidió ir a sus lugares preferidos una última vez primero fue a la biblioteca, en donde espero que terminara de amanecer sentada en una butaca cerca de una de las ventanas con su libro favorito abierto, _Hogwarts una historia_ jamás se cansaría de leerlo pues para ella ese libro era una ventana a todo aquello que no había podido conocer antes de descubrir que era una bruja. Luego se dirigió al lago se sentó bajo un árbol a recordar todo lo acontecido durante ese año, los insultos de Ron el encuentro con el trol su despertar en la enfermería , donde Harry y Ron tuvieron que contarle lo que había sucedido, y aun después de que ellos relataran como habían sucedido las cosas ella no logro recordar nada, también recordó la aventura de la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal y como ella y los chicos habían logrado sobrevivir, Harry le había contado lo del profesor Quirrell y como él había estado ayudando a Voldemort todo el tiempo y después de analizarlo muy bien eso explicaba muchas cosas, como las miradas extrañas que el profesor siempre les enviaba o su interés sobre sus conversaciones y sus ganas de probar hasta qué punto era tan poderoso Harry.

Luego estaba Malfoy quien después del incidente había estado comportándose extraño, siempre lo sorprendía mirándola intensamente, pero en sus ojos no había odio sino curiosidad, Malfoy parecía determinado a mirar atreves de ella como queriendo descifrar algo, o queriendo encontrar algo y eso la hacía sentir muy incómoda, no le gustaba la forma en que la miraba, Harry y Ron también lo habían notado y ellos lo asociaron con el hecho de que ella ponía a prueba todo lo que a él le habían enseñado sobre los hijos de muggles, pero Hermione sabía que era algo más quizá su herencia tenía que ver en ello pero también había algo más en esa mirada de hielo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de desayunar se fue al gran comedor otro de sus lugares favoritos del castillo a esperar a sus dos mejores amigos para desayunar, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con que el comedor ya estaba lleno y sus amigos ya estaban sentados mirando hacia todos lados probablemente en busca de ella fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que también había otro par de ojos pendientes de su entrada volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy, este la miraba con determinación como queriéndole decir que el iba a probarle algo sostuvo su mirada unos minutos y luego se dirigió a sus amigos.

-"Oye ya nos tenías preocupados nunca llegas tarde"- dijo Harry

-"Lo siento chicos salí a dar una vuelta y me entretuve en el lago"-

-"Bueno ya que llegaste yo digo que empecemos a comer" dijo Ron antes comenzarse a servir Hermione solo pudo rodar los ojos y servirse su desayuno, los tres comieron más a prisa que de costumbre pues querían ir a casa de Hagrid para despedirse de él y fangs.

Luego de ir a casa de Hagrid los tres amigos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios a recoger sus baúles justo cuando Hermione bajaba las gradas del dormitorio de las niñas la profesora McGonagall entraba a la sala común.

-"Ah señorita Granger justo a usted la estaba buscando venga con migo por favor"-

Hermione solo asintió y la siguió antes de salir de la sala miro sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta que Harry y Ron la observaban desde las gradas del dormitorio de chicos solo asintió una vez para hacerles saber que todo estaba bien aunque ella no estuviera muy segura de ello pues no tenía idea de porque la profesora necesitaba hablar con ella.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de la subdirectora y como la primera vez que estuvo ahí la profesora la invito a sentarse en su pequeña sala.

-"Señorita Granger ¿Hay algo que me quiera decir?"- pregunto la profesora, Hermione se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpida por la profesora

-"No crea que me trago el cuento de que le han quedado dudas sobre sus lecciones cada vez que se acerca a preguntar, le estaba dando tiempo a que tuviera la suficiente confianza para preguntarme, pero en vista de que se va hoy y no se ha acercado a preguntar de nuevo he querido hablar con usted"-

-"Yo… es solo que… profesora por favor no vaya a pensar que estoy loca, es solo que… desde que usted llego a casa con la noticia de que era una bruja he tenido unos sueños extraños que luego se convirtieron en pesadillas, pero desde que desperté en la enfermería después de lo de Malfoy las pesadillas se han vuelto más reales y frecuentes"-

-"Bueno cuénteme sobre ellas"-

-"Siempre suceden en un dormitorio es de alguna familia mágica porque las paredes están decoradas con plantas que se mueven, siempre despierto ahí, siempre aparecen las mismas personas, una mujer que me llama hija, y un hombre o… bueno no sé cómo describirlo pero él es como una serpiente y un hombre a la vez." Al decir esto Hermione la profesora palideció repentinamente.

." Podría describirlos a los dos mejor"-

-"Bueno jamás logro ver el rostro de la mujer solo sé que es esbelta y de piel blanca también se que tiene el cabello negro y rizado, el hombre siempre esta atrás de ella es alto su piel es extraña, no tiene nariz y sus ojos son rojos y… y siempre quiere matarme"-

La profesora lucho por mantener la compostura delante de la niña, no quería asustarla, pero como no hacerlo si ella misma estaba asustada, si sus sospechas eran correctas Voldemort estaba tratando de llegar a ella por medio de sueños, pero si la mujer en los sueños de Hermione era Bellatrix no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo tendría que contarle de inmediato al director pero primero tenía que asegurase que durante el verano Hermione no tuviera eso sueños, pues fueran reales o no, no quería arriesgarse a que la niña sufriera un ataque estando desprotegida.

-"Muy bien señorita le agradezco que me haya confiado esto, si bien no estoy segura de lo que esté sucediendo coincido en que no sean simples pesadillas así que me asegurare de que no sufra de estas pesadillas almenas durante el verano en lo que investigo que es lo que posiblemente esté sucediendo así que le daré esto"- dijo la profesor mientras camino hacia un armario lleno de posiciones que estaba en su oficina.

-"Es poción para dormir sin sueños, con una gota en un vaso de agua antes de dormir será suficiente"-

Hermione le agradeció a la profesora el hecho de haberle creído y por la poción antes de abandonar la oficina luego corrió hacia afuera de la escuela donde los carruajes los estaban esperando se encontró con Harry y Ron quienes no esperaron a subirse al carruaje para cuestionarla sobre lo sucedido con la profesora.

-"Sucede que tenía algunas dudas sobre las ultimas lecciones que recibimos y solo quería estar segura por si el año que viene nos pregunte sobre ello"-

-"En serio Hermione solo tu estarías preocupada sobre lo que aprenderemos el siguiente año cuando apenas hemos terminado este"- dijo Ron sonriendo Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y noto la mirada de Harry en ella, él no se lo había tragado pero tampoco le había exigido la verdad.

Hermione no quería preocuparlos hasta no estar segura de lo que sucedía, además Harry ya tenía suficiente con Voldemort tras de él y el retorno a casa de sus abusivos tíos para que además de eso tuviera que preocuparse por ella.

El carruaje se elevó y Hermione le hecho un último vistazo al castillo, que cada vez se hacía más pequeño a la vista, era raro volver a casa, Hogwarts se había convertido en su segundo hogar, el lugar donde había encontrado a sus verdaderos amigos y muchas aventuras, un lugar al que sentía pertenecer, pues aunque su vida antes de Hogwarts había ido relativamente bien siempre se sintió fuera de lugar, pero Hogwarts le había dado ese sentimiento de pertenencia que ni siquiera en su propia casa había sentido. Al llegar al tren los tres amigos buscaron un compartimento y se acomodaron para el largo camino hacia Londres al llegar al andén se despidió de sus amigos tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los demás Weasley y se dirigió hacia sus padres quienes la esperaban con los brazos abiertos, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza, cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella, alzo su rostro y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Narcisa Malfoy quien la seguía viendo con un reproche que Hermione no lograba entender, esa mujer le daba escalofríos, desvió su mirada y tomo la mano de sus padres para atravesar el muro juntos y desaparecer a Londres muggle.

Un par de ojos grises la siguieron con una solo cosa en mente

"Yo voy a probar que Granger no es una sangre sucia, eso no puede ser posible, y esos recuerdos no pueden ser fantasiosos" pensó Draco Malfoy antes de seguir a sus padres.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director de Hogwarts

"Profesor Dombledore cree usted que sea posible poder acercarse a la niña por medio de sueños"

"Sabes muy bien Minerva que incluso la magia tiene sus límites, aunque es posible que él pueda invadir su mente por medio de legeremancia es imposible hacerlo estando tan separados, si esto le estuviera sucediendo a Harry esto sería más comprensible por la conexión que ambos comparten pero ella y Voldemort no comparten ninguna conexión además él está muy débil donde quiera que este, aunque habrá que tomar medidas de seguridad para evitar cualquier desastre. ¿ Me dices que le diste poción para dormir sin sueños? "

-"Si profesor aunque lo hice solo por el verano, sabe que la poción para dormir sin sueños con el tiempo se vuelve adictiva"-

-"bueno creo que lo mejor será enseñarle Oclumancia"-

-"¡Pero profesor esa es magia obscura, además cuando regrese solo tendrá 12 años es muy joven para aprender y soportar ese tipo de magia!"-

-"Minerva es necesario además no te olvides de quien estamos hablando esta niña posee magia muy poderosa capaz de soportar eso y mucho más, recuerda que Bellatrix la domino con solo 14 años y con cada generación la magia incrementa ella será capaz de soportarlo"-

La profesora lo miro con ojos preocupados y luego asintió

-"Quien le enseñara"-

-"Yo mismo lo hare, no creo que ella confíe en el profesor Snape y sería sospechoso que tú se lo enseñes, no me gusta mentir pero tendremos que hacerlo le diré que me gustaría enseñarle, y ver hasta dónde llega su magia como un programa de tutoría privada es eso o decirle la verdad sobre su familia y la profecía no creo que esté lista para ello."-

-"Esta bien profesor se hará como usted disponga" contesto la profesora antes de salir de la oficina del director y dirigirse a la propia, no le gustaba la idea que se le enseñara magia obscura a la niña pero si eso era lo único que la podría proteger lo permitiría.


	9. capitulo 9

**Hola aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar. Gracias por los comentarios y a los que agregaron la historia a sus alerts **

**espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios **

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Malfoy<strong>

-"Madre puedo hacerte una pregunta"-

-"Claro que puedes preguntar"-

-"Puedes decirme si hay manera de probar el estatus de sangre de una persona"-

-"porque preguntas eso Draco"-

-"Solo tenia curiosidad"-

-"Sabes Draco como tu madre te conozco muy bien y sé que no es eso, pero tampoco voy a presionarte para que me lo digas y sí, hay una forma de probar el estatus de sangre de una persona"-

-"Como"-

-"Bueno, como sabes cada persona tiene un árbol genealógico, hay una poción a la que le agregas una gota de tu sangre luego brotas sus contenidos sobre un pergamino y te mostrara tu árbol genealógico inmediato"-

-"Sabes dónde puedo encontrar la poción"-

-"Si pero es muy difícil de hacer, no cualquier persona la haría, de hecho solo conozco a una persona con la capacidad para hacerla"-

-"mi padrino"- contesto Draco, sabía que sería difícil engañarlo pero lo conseguiría, tenía que averiguar quién era Hermione Granger, tenía que probar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-"Bueno hijo creo que han sido suficientes preguntas por hoy, ya es muy tarde ve a dormir, que mañana regresas a la escuela y tenemos que salir temprano"-

-"Como digas madre"- contesto Draco dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Al siguiente día el andén estaba repleto de gente, Draco ya se encontraba en un compartimento para cuando la mayoría de gente empezó a arribar, pero sus padres aún estaban en el andén a pesar de haberlos despedido ya, Draco había notado que era su madre quien había reusado a irse y también sabía que no era solo por salir de ahí hasta que el tren partiera, su madre esperaba algo más, mejor dicho alguien más y ese alguien atravesó el muro en ese momento, ahí estaba Granger con sus padres muggle y los Weasley.

Draco observo como su madre dirigió su mirada a Hermione, la miraba con suspicacia ella también sospechaba algo quizá hubiera sido buena idea decirle para que quería la poción pero desecho el pensamiento de inmediato hablaría con ella hasta que estuviera seguro de las cosas.

Hermione se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de alguien en ella, sospechando quien era la persona que la miraba se dio vuelta para devolverle la mirada a Narcisa Malfoy, por un momento tuvo el impulso de ir hacia ella y preguntarle cuál era su problema, pero considero que eso hubiera sido una total falta de respeto hacia la mujer y sus padres probablemente la hubieran regañado así que lo que hizo fue sostenerle la mirada, esta vez no miraría hacia otro lado, Hermione le devolvió la mirada con tal intensidad que la que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado fue Narcisa, Hermione al notarlo volteo hacia sus padres.

-"Escribe por favor"- le pidió su madre al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo

-"Lo hare, mamá lo prometo"-

-"Ya sabes que tienes que comportarte bien, también sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti hija"- dijo su padre dándole un abrazo también

Hermione les sonrió, sabía que esa era su forma de decirle que la querían

-"Yo también los amo y te prometo que me comportare bien"- anqué sabía que la promesa no sería del todo cumplida, también sabía que si no se lo decía a su papá este no estaría tranquilo

-"Ve a buscar un compartimento donde sentarte el tren está a punto de partir"-

-"Adiós papá, adiós mamá"- se despidió Hermione antes de subir al tren

Hermione subió al tren y estuvo más de diez minutos buscando a Harry y Ron pero fue inútil no estaban en el tren, eso la hizo preocuparse así que decidió buscar un compartimento para ella sola, pero se detuvo cuando encontró a Giny sola y decidió sentarse con ella, no la conocía muy bien pero era hermana de Ron y la familia de Ron era agradable.

-"Hola puedo sentarme aquí"-

-"Si claro"- contesto Giny un poco tímida

Hermione noto que Giny llevaba un cuaderno con ella lo que era raro en el mundo mágico un utilizaban cuadernos utilizaban pergaminos

-"Que es lo que llevas ahí"-

-"Oh … es mi diario"-

-"Eso lo explica me pareció raro ver que llevaras un cuaderno en lugar de pergamino en las manos "- pero entonces Hermione noto que el nombre que el diario llevaba no era el de Giny sino el de un tal Marvalo Riddle, luego recordó que había visto a la señora Weasley comprarle a Giny sus cosas en una tienda de segunda mano así que pensó que tal vez ahí le había comprado el diario así que decidió hacerle no hacerle más preguntas sobre el diario y hablar de otras cosas durante el recorrido hacia Hogwarts hasta que ambas notaron a Harry colgando por la puerta del carro de los padres de Giny, Hermione se puso tan nerviosa que incluso cuando Harry volvió a subir de nuevo al auto no logro tranquilizarse, no habían empezado si quiera y esos dos ya estaban metidos en líos, Hermione se empezó a dar cuenta que si no se calmaba su magia empezaría a salirse de control y no quería repetir lo que había sucedido la última vez, pensó que lo mejor sería ir al baño a tranquilizarse, pero antes de que pudiera salir se dio cuenta de algo, el diario de Giny estaba haciendo algo raro, había salido disparado del lugar donde Giny la había dejado hasta el regazo de la chica, y Giny parecía asustada, Hermione hizo ademan de acercarse pero el diario parecía huir de ella.

-"Giny… ¿Esta tu diario encantado de alguna manera?"-

-"No…no lo sé nunca había hecho eso"- era como si el diario hubiera detectado su magia, pero no se explicaba porque reaccionaba de esa manera solo hacia ella

-"Deberías mostrárselo algún profesor, para que lo revisen"-

."No, por favor no le digas a nadie o me lo quitaran"-

-"Pero te lo devolverían solo lo revisaran para ver si no tiene algún encantamiento"-

-"No por favor"- Pidió Giny al borde de las lagrimas

-"Mira no diré nada de acuerdo, pero promete que si te das cuenta que el raro vuelve a suceder por lo menos te desharás de él"-

-"te lo prometo"-

-"Esta bien ahora vuelvo solo voy al baño"- le dijo Hermione antes de salir de ahí, llego hasta el baño y se quedó ahí hasta que se sintió más tranquila y capaz de controlar su magia, regreso al compartimento solo a cambiarse a su uniforme y a tranquilizar a una Giny que cada vez estaba más nerviosa

-"Te lo prometo Giny no es ninguna prueba como las que describieron los gemelos, sabes cómo son ellos, solo querían asustarte, ahora ve con Hagrid que él los llevara hasta el castillo"-

-"Gracias Hermione"- dijo Giny antes de seguir a los alumnos de primer año, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los carruajes, ahí se encontró con Neville al que saludo y luego ambos subieron al mismo carruaje para llegar al castillo.

Durante el festín Hermione observo como Giny era seleccionada en Gryffindor y se dirigió a sentarse con ella pero ni Ron ni Harry aparecieron, con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más nerviosa. Al fin termino la cena, pero cuando se disponía a salir la profesora McGonagall le pidió que la acompañara a su oficina en donde la dejo esperando por un buen rato pues cuando se dirigían hacia ahí Filch le había dicho a la profesora que el profesor Snape necesitaba su presencia de inmediato, así que Hermione no tuvo más que esperar sentada en la pequeña sala de la profesora hasta que esta regreso.

-"Disculpe haberla hecho esperar señorita pero lo del profesor Snape era urgente"- McGonagall noto como Hermione se mordía el labio inferior y sabía que eso era solo un signo de preocupación

-"Por si le interesa el motivo de la llamada de Snape fueron el señor Potter y el señor Weasley, ambos están bien señorita y le aseguro que le contaran su hazaña en cuanto usted llega a sus sala común, ahora el la razón por la cual la llame aquí era para preguntarle si la poción que le di funciono durante el verano"-

-"Oh… si claro, profesora gracias no tuve pesadillas durante todo el verano ni siquiera en las noches en que no la tomaba, y disculpe mi atrevimiento pero quería preguntarle, la poción ya casi se me acaba y quería saber si me va dar más"-

-"Bueno eso no lo sé, tendría que consultarlo con madame Pomfrey no es recomendable que la poción se tome durante un tiempo muy extendido pero no se preocupe si en todo caso no pudiera seguir tomando la poción encontraremos otra manera de evitar esas pesadillas"-

-"Gracias profesora, gracias por creerme y no pensar que estaba loca"-

-"La seguridad y bienestar de mis estudiantes es muy importante para mí, pero ahora sígame la escoltare hasta su sala común"- corto la profesora antes de que la niña tuviera tiempo de preguntarle si había averiguado algo con respecto a las pesadillas, la verdad era que se la había pasado el verano entero buscando acerca de los sueños y no había encontrado nada, al parecer esta situación era poco común, aunque el profesor Dumbledore tenía ya una teoría de lo que sucedía ella quería encontrar algo más concreto, además también tenía que hablar con el sobre las clases privadas, McGonagall sabía que la niña no creería que ella había sido seleccionada para un programa especial así como así, tendrían que pensar en algo más convincente para que al menos Hermione no empezara a cuestionar las cosas muy pronto.

Al siguiente día las clases habían transcurrido normalmente a excepción de los comentarios en los pasillos sobre como Harry y Ron habían aterrizado sobre el sauce boxeador lo cual ella había reprobado, esos dos solo sabían meterse en problemas, ahora solo agradecida que no había que tenido que ir a su rescate y que no la habían metido en problemas a ella, Hermione paro frente a su salón preferido, el de transformaciones y se dirigió a su lugar habitual junto a Harry y Ron.

-"Muy bien alumnos antes de empezar esta clase me gustaría decirles que el profesor Dumbledore ha creado un programa especial, un alumno de segundo será seleccionado para recibir clases privadas con él, durante todo este año, el cree que un alumno de segundo es perfecto ya que tiene el conocimiento básico de primero así que lo que aremos para elegir al alumno afortunado es lo siguiente: ustedes escribirán su nombre un papel y lo colocaran en el sombrero seleccionador, él se encargara de elegir al alumno que recibirá las clases privadas muy bien tienes dos minutos para colocar su nombre en el sombrero"- concluyo la profesora.

Todos los alumnos se dispusieron a escribir sus nombres y dejarlos en el sombrero

-"No importa lo que hagamos seguro será Potter el elegido para ese estúpido programa"- le comento Pansy a Draco en un susurro, este no contesto nada solo observo mientras el sombrero se tomaba su tiempo para elegir al alumno adecuado.

-"HERMIONE GRANGER"- grito el sombrero para la sorpresa de Pansy, sin embargo Draco no estaba sorprendido, solo intrigado se aseguró de no olvidar el suceso para cuando descubriera la verdadera identidad de Hermione.

-"Hermione la profesora te llama"- le susurro Harry

-"Oh yo lo siento"- una Hermione que aún seguía en shock se levantó para ir al frente la profesora pidió un aplauso y le dijo que le daría toda la información necesaria al terminar la clase antes de mandarla a sentar de nuevo.

Al terminar la clase Hermione sé que atrás para que la profesora le explicara bien que era lo que el profesor Dumbledore le enseñaría.

-"Muy bien señorita las clases comienzan esta misma noche, el profesor la espera a las siete empunto la contraseña es pastel de limón

-"Profesora de qué tipo de magia me van a enseñar"-

-"Esa información se la dará el mismo profesor señorita Granger"-

-"Porqué yo profesora"-

Justo lo que se temía, la profesora le dio gracias a Merlín que el profesor haya accedido a su plan de utilizar el sombrero

-"Bueno eso tendría que preguntárselo al sombrero señorita"-

Hermione observo a la profesora un momento para después agradecerle y dirigirse a la siguiente clase, al terminar la cena Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y luego se dirigió a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.

-"Muy bien señorita vamos a empezar por lo más básico, que es lo que aprendió el año pasado, quiero ver que potencia tiene su magia, para saber qué le voy a enseñar"-

-"¿Qué tipo de magia me va enseñar?"-

-"Bueno escuchado hablar de la oclumancia"-

-"Pero eso es magia negra profesor"-

-"Bueno pues en eso consiste el programa mi estimada señorita, muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias y dejamos que nuestra alma se manche, pero lo que verdaderamente importa es la intención con que realizamos las cosas, la magia negra se llama así porque las personas que usualmente la utilizan lo hacen con intención de lastimar a otros, a veces tratan de justificarse al decir que lo hacen en defensa personal pero para defenderse existen muchos hechizos no necesaria mente lastimeros, lo que quiero probar es que la magia es magia y depende de con qué intención sea realizada será magia obscura o blanca"-

-"porque yo, creí que elegiría a Harry"-

-"Bueno el sombrero fue el que la eligió, y mis órdenes fueron elegir a la persona con el alma más noble que tuviera tres cualidades importantes, _amor, sentido de unión y deseo de servicio _al parecer el sombrero encontró todo eso en usted, además me temo que Harry aguarda sentimientos de venganza y me temo que su alma seria fácilmente corrompida por este tipo de magia."-

-"Que hay de los hechizos imperdonables"-

-"Bien me sorprende que a tan corta edad ya tenga conocimiento de ellos… vera solo una persona que desee hacer daño puede utilizar el Cruciatus, solo una persona que realmente desee matar utilizaría la maldición asesina, y solo alguien tan bajo utilizaría la maldición imperio para obtener le lealtad de una persona , se lo repito los sentimientos negativos ya tienen que habitar el alma de la persona para que la magia que utilicen se convierta en magia obscura pero me pregunto qué sucedería si alguien con un alma buena podría utilizar los mismos hechizos para herir o no, muy bien señorita esta lista para su primera lección"-

-"Si profesor"-

-"Muy cierre los ojos, respire tranquila, ahora lo primero que quiero que haga es que recuerde algo que para usted es muy preciado"-

Hermione se tomó unos minutos para buscar entre sus recuerdos uno de los más preciados para ella

-"Ya profesor"-

-"cuando ya lo tenga claro en su mente piense que es muy importante que proteja ese recuerdo, que es una situación de vida o muerte"-

Dumbledore observo como la niña de tan solo 12 años se concentraba con lo que él le decía

-"Ahora piense que tiene que construir un muralla frente al recuerdo para que nadie lo vea, empiece ladrillo, por ladrillo…"-


End file.
